A Secret Love
by Chibijac
Summary: You have to opem fic to read the summary because its kinda long and will explain everything, but Kagome lives in Inuyasha's time and Kikyo is just a legend and they're love is a secret that no one will accept if they are told. COMPLETED!
1. chapter 1 REDONE!

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
So basically, Kaede will be old and Kikyo was an old priestess who died, but it's before Kagome and Inuyasha are born so they don't really know her! Basically that makes Kaede the new priestess. Well, you'll have to read it to understand, but all the others are in it in their original forms (meaning Kouga's still a wolf demon and Shippo is still a fox demon and all that) and so are Kagome's family members and friends. I guess this would be considered an A/U fic? Oh well please read, review and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
A small girl around the age of five stood silently at her mother's side as women of all ages admired the sleeping baby boy in her mother's arm. His name was Souta and he had just been born a few months ago. Women throughout the village wanted to see the baby and it seemed to become a ritual for them to admire the baby for hours on end whenever one was born. 'Kagome aren't you happy, you're a big sister now!" said a woman happily. She faked a smile and when the women went back to admiring her brother, she rolled her eyes.  
  
Kagome Higurashi had dark long hair and deep brown eyes that were beautiful. She was a smart girl and had many friends, including an annoying boy named Houjo who would follow her around at times and never knew when to give up. People said that she looked a bit like the old priestess, Kikyo, who had died trying to protect the sacred Shikon jewel that Kaede was now holding. Kaede was their new priestess and a very kind old woman. Kagome liked her just fine and didn't like it too much when Kaede said she resembled Kikyo as well. She heard Kikyo was a beauty, but she had some kind of feeling in her that made her not like Kikyo very much.  
  
Kagome was going to be next in place to take the position of priestess once she was older. Her father had been killed by a demon so she only felt it would be right. Kaede was to train her to fit the role once she reached 15 and she would be next to care for the Shikon jewel. She let out a sigh, becoming a bit annoyed. Deciding they would never notice, she managed to sneak away and went walking into the forest.  
  
"He's only two months old and he's already stolen my life." She thought with a scowl, not noticing how far she was going. She looked up and noticed she had gone farther into the forest than she had wanted. She stopped and dropped to the ground. "I'm lost!" she yelled angrily and began to cry in frustration.  
  
"You're stupid if you managed to get lost that easily." She blinked and turned her head to see a strange boy sitting in a tree branch above her head. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. He jumped out of the tree and looked at her with narrowed eyes. He had beautiful golden eye, silver hair and a pair of dog like ears at the top of his head. They made him look very cute if she could say so herself. She had never really seen a boy like him in all her life and he was obviously older than her by a year at the most.  
  
"I should be asking you that. Stupid girls like you running through the forest without any protections. There are probably plenty of demons that would love to eat you up." He said. She frowned up at him and stood up. He was still about an inch taller than she was.  
  
"My name is Kagome and I'm not stupid. Besides, you're out here without protection too." She pointed out.  
  
"Feh. I don't need it. I'm demon too." He said. Kagome blinked and stepped away from him. "What, scared now?" he asked. She stopped backing away and stared up at him defiantly.  
  
"NO! Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked. He lifted his hand and began flexing his claws.  
  
'Dunno. probably cuz I could slice you into five pieces right now?" he asked. She stared at him and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Would you really?" she asked and looked at him with tears in her eyes. The boy blinked and stepped closer to her cautiously.  
  
"Hey. don't cry! I didn't mean it." he said. She wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit. He shook his head and looked away. "You need to get out of here. Those humans are probably looking for you." He said.  
  
"But I don't know your name." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking away.  
  
"It's Inuyasha." He finally answered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha." she said quietly and grinned. "Cute name." She said. He snorted and shook his head.  
  
"Get out of here before you get hurt, girl." He said and began walking off.  
  
"You can just call me Kagome." She said. He looked over his shoulder at her and then turned away.  
  
"Feh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat silently thinking about Inuyasha as she absently stroked her cat Buyo's back. He was stubborn and refused to call her by her name. He was cute and he was demon. He didn't seem like most demons she had heard about though. He was a bit nicer and looked a bit gentler. he didn't seem like one that would hurt someone else if they didn't hurt him first. "He doesn't like to see people cry. so he can't be demon." She said quietly and looked over at her mother.  
  
"It's time for bed Kagome dear." she said. She nodded and went into her room. Souta was already sleep and her grandfather could be heard talking about putting prayer scrolls around the room to protect Souta at night. Kagome rolled restlessly around in her bed  
  
"I gotta go see him again!" she groaned and got up, climbing out her room window silently and running into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat outside a small hut with a ball in his hands. He wore a read kimono and no shoes, his golden eyes focused on the children that were playing in the distance as he rolled a ball around in his lap, wishing personally that he could go play with them. A young woman came outside and smiled at the boy. She kneeled on the ground and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He wiped it off. "That's nasty mom. I'm nearly a grown man, you can't go off kissing me in public." He muttered. She laughed.  
  
"Since when is being six years old being nearly a grown man?" she asked in a gentle and sweet voice. The boy looked up at her and smiled, his golden eyes shinning.  
  
"I'm half demon mom. And since dad's other son was such a disappointment, I'll have to grow up fast and take his place."  
  
"Killing humans?" asked his mother seriously, but gently. The boy looked at the ball in his lap.  
  
"No ma'am." He answered. The young woman sighed and looked at the children playing.  
  
"One day you'll be with them." She promised. "Or I'll have another child for you to play with." The boy scowled.  
  
"Nope. I think I like being your one and only much better." He said and stood up. "I'm gonna go play." He said and walked off in a different direction of the children. He walked into the forest and began bouncing his ball up and down until he lost control of it and it rolled off. He ran after and stopped when he saw the girl from before standing there. She picked up the ball and smiled at him with shinning brown eyes and her dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze.  
  
"Here. I think you dropped this." She said. He went up and took the ball, studying her carefully.  
  
"Hey, you're that girl. What are you doing here?" She shrugged and smiled. "Why are you playing alone out here?" she asked.  
  
"Cuz I'm half demon." He answered. She looked at him sadly.  
  
"That's what I thought." She said and went up to him, holding her hand out. Inuyasha looked at her a bit unsure, but he took her hand let and her pull him off into the forest. "Do you know anything we can do?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and gripped her hand a little tighter and ran a little ahead of her.  
  
"You know how to climb trees?" he asked and she shook her head. He continued to run until a large fruit tree came into view. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter." He said and managed to get her onto his back as he ran and then he jumped high into the air and then into the tree, bouncing from branch to branch.  
  
"WOW!" said Kagome in awe, her arms tight around his neck. She giggled and looked at Inuyasha curiously, her eyes shinning. "You're the coolest boy I ever met." She informed, causing him to blush. He stopped in a branch and let her off his back and they sat down. He grabbed two apples and handed one to her.  
  
"This tree has the best and sweetest apples." He informed as Kagome examined the apple. He took a bite out of his to prove that they were ok and she followed his lead. He leaned toward her a bit. "So, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Five." She answered brightly. Inuyasha looked at her curiously.  
  
"You're a pretty brave girl for five." he informed and she grinned innocently.  
  
"Thank you. " she said and looked at him. "How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Six." He answered casually. "Once I turn seven I'll be a grown man and I'll be taking my dad's spot since my half brother is no good at it." He informed.  
  
"Was your dad a demon?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "And is your brother like you? A half demon?" she asked.  
  
"No, he has a demon mom, but my mom is human." Answered Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at the apple in her hand.  
  
"That's sad that you don't have the same moms." she said. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. No one had ever cared about him aside from his mother. Now this girl he had just met was showing affections for him.  
  
"Feh. It really doesn't matter to me." he informed. "Sesshomaru is a moron anyway. He couldn't follow in our father's footsteps properly, so that's what I'm gonna do. Then me and my mom can live in peace."  
  
"What did your dad do? He didn't kill humans did he?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sat and thought about that. His father did have two swords, one that could kill demons and one that was used to save humans, though the one to kill demons couldn't be found.  
  
"He couldn't have if he and my mom got together. My mom IS human." He answered. Kagome nodded and smiled at Inuyasha with shinning eyes.  
  
"You're very sweet. I don't know how no one could like you." she said and looked at something at the top of his head. "And your ears are cute too." She piped. Inuyasha reached up and touched them, blushing.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly. Kagome grinned at him innocently. "So. what about your family?" he asked. She sighed a bit.  
  
"I live with my mom, grandpa and little brother Souta. Nothing really interesting." She answered. Inuyasha smirked. The children had probably sat up in the tree all night before falling asleep in each others arms. or more so Kagome sitting at Inuyasha's side with her head on his shoulder and his head lying on hers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting on a stump and let out a giggle as Inuyasha demonstrated the proper way to hunt. He was in a crouched position and looked like he was about to pounce on something. It was the following day and they were near the fruit tree from the day before. The night before, Inuyasha must have carried Kagome home, because when she woke up, she was sitting at the base of a tree right outside the village, which was where her grandfather found her. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. Kagome blinked and gave an innocent grin.  
  
"Its nothing really, you just really funny doing that." Inuyasha stood up straight and scowled at the girl. He turned away with a stubborn expression.  
  
"Leave it to a human not to understand the whole purpose." He muttered. Kagome giggled and got up, standing on her toes and rub his ears. He began to relax and quickly pulled away from her, throwing his hands over his ears and scowling.  
  
"Sorry, did that hurt?" Kagome asked, giving him an apologetic look. He let out a sigh and shook his head.  
  
"No, they're just sensitive. I don't like for people to ever touch them." He muttered. Kagome shrugged and turned away, looking in the direction of home. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go home. There's a festival tonight and we're suppose to be going. you know- my family." Answered Kagome and turned to Inuyasha. "Why don't you come to the festival?" she piped. Inuyasha scowled and shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to. Besides, those humans in the village will treat me strange." He answered and looked at Kagome. "Will you come back?"  
  
"Yeah! We can have a festival of our own." She agreed and ran toward the village, half-skipping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Kagome, spinning around to show Inuyasha the kimono her mother had made for her. Inuyasha was sitting down in front of his house, nodding his head absently. He couldn't help but think Kagome looked pretty in her new kimono. Kagome grinned and pulled him off the ground. "C'mon Inuyasha, this is a festival! We're suppose to dance and stuff. The music from the village could be heard all the way out where Inuyasha lived with his mother, and Kagome had brought along as many things as she could when she managed to sneak away from her grandfather.  
  
"I don't dance." Muttered Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're only six. How do you know what you do and don't do?" she asked and forced him into dancing. Inuyasha then pulled away from Kagome, stumbling backwards from spinning around. Kagome laughed when he fell to the ground and a gentle chuckle could be heard. Both of them jumped and turned to see Inuyasha's mother watching them with some things in her arms.  
  
"That was fantastic Inuyasha. Especially for your first dance lesson." She said. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Do you think so?" he asked and his mother nodded. She was a beautiful young woman, looking not a day older than 23. Kagome liked her just fine, seeing how easily the woman had taken her in. Inuyasha's mother laid out toys, activities and foods she had brought back from the festival.  
  
"Wow! You got all the good stuff!" announced Kagome as she and Inuyasha looked around the items. Inuyasha grabbed some sweets and shoved them into his mouth as his mother worked on a fire.  
  
"Well I do the best I can to keep my little boy happy." She said. Once she got the fire started, she took some sweet potatoes and attached them to sticks before handing them to the children whom held them over an open fire and talked excitedly. She smiled gently as Inuyasha used his claws to help Kagome peel her sweet potato because it was hot. Inuyasha's mother couldn't help but be happy about the arrival of Kagome in her son's life. The girl was sweet and didn't judge him by his looks. She was even teaching him a few things about love and trust that the small half demon had never expressed with any other human except his mother.  
  
Later that evening, the children were sitting under a tree not too far from the small cottage looking at the moon glittering across the lake, Kagome's head was resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, and her eyes were half shut. "Hey Kagome, we'll be friends forever right? Like you'll never leave me?"  
  
"As long as you never leave me." Answered Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, lying the top of his head on hers and falling asleep. 


	2. chapter 2

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Kagome was making her way to Kaede's when a few of her friends came running up to her. She hadn't seen much of them since she had been sneaking off into the forest to see Inuyasha a lot lately. "Kagome, we've missed you a lot lately." Said her friend Yuka. She forced a smile at the three girls.  
  
"Houjo had been trying to find you lately." Said one girl. She looked around. "And so has Onigomu." Kagome frowned a bit. She had only known Onigomu by seeing him, but not personally. She wondered why he'd be looking for her. Plus he was bout eight years old. He was basically older than them and never talked to them unless he was ordering them around. He was strange too. He had a strange fascination with demons that couldn't have been healthy.  
  
"Well I can't talk. I have to go to Kaede's today." She said and quickly walked off.  
  
"Kagome, I'm glad you made it to today's lesson." Said Kaede. Kagome smiled and sat down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lessons? What do you need those for?" Inuyasha asked. Sitting in front of Kagome later that evening. Kagome had just arrived from her lessons with Kaede and Inuyasha was very impatient.  
  
"You take lessons so when you get older you won't have to worry about still living with your parents. You should take some lessons too. Since you'll be a grown man when you're seven." Inuyasha frowned and turned away, crossing his arms.  
  
"trying to be funny I see." Kagome laughed and tossed him an apple.  
  
"You know, you should come meet my family since I met your mom." She said. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Kagome. I'm part demon. They won't accept me." He said,  
  
"How would you know? You've never met them." She said. He frowned and turned away. "Inuyasha. what is it with you and humans?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm sorry alright." He muttered. Kagome nodded and looked at the sky. "Wanna go play?"  
  
"At night time?" Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"That way no stupid kids can bother us. No offense to you." Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back, having him carry them off towards a clearing. Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oooo! Now we can play tag!" she said. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "It's when you chase another person and you tap them, making them 'it' and then they have to chase you." She informed.  
  
"That sounds stupid." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome crossed her arms.  
  
"We could play hide and seek." She said. His eyes widened and she explained that game.  
  
"Can't we cross the games and play them both?" he asked. Kagome looked at him. "Like I find you then chase you until you become it?" he asked.  
  
"OK!" piped Kagome and slapped his shoulder. "YOU'RE IT! Now count to twenty so I can hide." She ordered. Inuyasha nodded and leaned against a tree, beginning to count. Kagome ran behind a tree and hid.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" called Inuyasha and began bouncing through the treetops. Kagome watched him as he did. He was a REALLY cool boy to be able to do all that. It made the game more interesting that way. "FOUND YOU!" announced Inuyasha and Kagome screamed and began running. Of course, being half demon, Inuyasha had super speed and caught her. "You're it!" he announced, his arms tight around her waist and her back pressed to his chest. Kagome grinned up at him. He was a good two inches taller than her, but it made sense since he was older.  
  
"Alright. You go hide. But no super speed when I have to chase you. And no hiding up in the trees." She ordered and he nodded. Kagome nodded and leaned against a tree, starting to count. When she finished, she couldn't help but notice a bush with a pair of dog-ears sprouting out the top. "I FOUND YOU!" cheered Kagome, causing him to stumble out the bush and have trouble getting onto his feet to run from her. I was a good thing too since he couldn't use his demon like speed while she chased him. She managed to get a head start and pounced on the half demon, causing them to go tumbling across the ground. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha and pinned him to the ground. "I win!" she piped.  
  
"We're you suppose to pounce like that?" asked Inuyasha curiously. Kagome looked down at him and shrugged, causing him to narrow his eyes at her and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Want to play again?" she asked. Inuyasha sat up, having her fall off his chest and into his lap,  
  
"No, I need to teach you to climb trees." He answered. "No mate of mine is gonna have to rely on the ground all her life." He said. Kagome looked at the six-year-old boy curiously.  
  
"What's a mate?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a blank expression, then he shrugged.  
  
"I think it's a partner kind of thing. I sometimes hear demons at the taverns talk about getting a good mate. I guess from what they said, you would be considered my mate." He answered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"What does a mate do?" she asked, still siting in his lap, facing him and looking into his eyes with great curiosity. Inuyasha scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I guess they're so you're never alone." He answered and looked at her. "You do good at that." Kagome grinned proudly and suddenly Inuyasha's ears began to twitch and a smell caught his nose. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I have to go home. I think something has happened to my mom." he answered. Kagome climbed onto his back and Inuyasha ran home at top speed. "MOM!" he called but didn't get far before some men grabbed him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome and tried to run and help him when someone grabbed him. "Let GO!" she screamed and looked to see it was her grandfather.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we'll protect you." Kagome began to squirm in his grasp.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she yelled and started crying when they didn't. Inuyasha bit one of the men and then looked over his shoulder at Kagome before running off so fast the men didn't see him.  
  
"He got away." yelled one man angrily.  
  
"What did you do to him!" asked Kagome, turning to her grandfather.  
  
"We had reason to believe you were kidnapped by a demon child. He killed an innocent woman according to the person who gave us the information. Kagome fell to her knees and went into immediate tears. They really didn't know why she was crying, but it was because Inuyasha was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's mother wrapped her in a blanket and held her close, rocking back and forth humming. Kagome had cried for so long and hard that she had become sick and weak. The soldiers went looking for Inuyasha but never found him. Kagome knew that the woman that had been killed was Inuyasha's mother and she didn't really know who could have done that and reported that Inuyasha had kidnapped her. As she slowly began to fall asleep, the image of Inuyasha flashed before her eyes and she was out for the rest of the night. 


	3. chapter 3

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Ten years has passed since Kagome or any of the people involved have seen Inuyasha. Her grandfather, Jii-chan didn't really understand why the girl was crying over the demon, but assumed she had been put under some kind of spell. Kagome did eventually return to her normal life, the half- breed she had learned to love far back in her mind, but unforgotten. As for things around the village, a lot had happened. Onigomu had been in an incident that involved a fire. Kaede had been taking care of him since he had been seriously injured, but one day she returned and he had vanished. Nothing of him but his bandages left. People believed demons had eaten his body and it was because he wasn't going to survive any way.  
  
As for the others, things were fine. Souta is now ten and hangs around with boys playing ball. He will sometimes go off in the forest with the boys but never too far alone. As for Kagome, she was now 15 and had to take her raining as priestess. Kaede had given the girl the Shikon jewel and taught her how to shoot an arrow properly. "Attack!" yelled the villagers and began to scatter into hiding. Kagome came running out her house and looked up to see a red flash running over the roof tops and toward the forest.  
  
"Coward." She muttered and grabbed her bow and arrow, running after it. Her brother ran out after her.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" he called but she was already in the forest. She ran into the forest and shot her arrow.  
  
"SHIT!" she smirked when the person she was aiming for was pinned to the tree, She ran up to the demon and when he tried to escape, she shot more arrows so his clothes pinned him to the tree. She went over and the demon glared at her. "So, you gonna kill me now?" he asked.  
  
"No. not until I get a good enough look at you." She answered and climbed up onto the large tree root coming from the ground and went up looking at him. "You look... familiar." she examined his face.  
  
"Familiar eh? You've killed that many demons that you could think I look like someone else? You're a pretty stupid girl." She tilted her head and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." he stared at her blankly and growled, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
  
"It's Kagome you jerk." She answered and pulled her arrows out of his clothes. She jumped back onto the ground and so did he, facing her. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Keh, I should be asking you that. I thought we were friends Kagome." He said. Kagome glared up at him before slapping him.  
  
"Jerk! Who do you think you are?! You're the one who went running off into the wild for ten years!" she yelled. He stared at her with wide eyes. He obviously couldn't believe she had the nerve to hit him. She then threw her arms around him and began crying. "I've missed you." She said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I missed you too." Said Inuyasha. He was about to put his arms around her when they both jumped to the sound of leaves crunching.  
  
"Sis, did you get him." Kagome blinked in confusion when Inuyasha suddenly vanished. She turned around and saw it was Souta. She quickly wiped ears off her face and shook her head.  
  
"No, he was a bit faster than I thought." She answered.  
  
"Too bad." Said Souta and picked up her bow and arrows. "If I knew how to work these I would have helped you get him. He was probably after the Shikon jewel like all the others." Kagome smiled at her younger brother.  
  
"Possibly." She said and looked over her shoulder once more before heading back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched as they made their way back to the village before turning to the flea on his shoulder. "Myoga, what is this Shikon Jewel that they're talking about?" he asked. Myoga was the guardian of Inuyasha's father's grave and was also around to each Inuyasha a thing or two.  
  
"Ah yes, the sacred Shikon jewel. It is said to possess the power to grant what ever it is that the possessor wishes. Lets say, a human wanting to become demon. Inuyasha sat back to think about that.  
  
"So I could become full demon if I got that?" he asked and Myoga nodded.  
  
"But it may be heavily guarded my lord. You may not be able to get your hands on it."  
  
"Feh. I'll get it." He said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every time Inuyasha came for the jewel, Kagome would be the one to chase him down, pin him to a tree and spare his life. He made it clear to her that they were no longer children and they could no longer be friends and all he wanted was the jewel. Kagome made it clear to him if he ever got it and used it to become fully demon, she'd have to kill him, so the game between them continued until one day.  
  
"Hey you!" called Kagome, looking up in the tree where Inuyasha was sitting. She scowled when he didn't answer and grabbed a rock off the ground, throwing it at him.  
  
"I heard you the first time." He said calmly after grabbing the rock before it could hit him. She glared up at him and he jumped out of the tree.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Why do you want the jewel so bad?" she asked. "This little game is becoming old."  
  
"Who the hell said it was a game. This is real life Kagome. We aren't kids anymore." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Well since you want the jewel so bad, why don't you kill me for it. After all, if you're gonna be a demon you'll have to be able to be able kill me." She said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Or you could use the jewel to be a human."  
  
"Become human. how could I.'  
  
"If the jewel could turn you demon don't you think you could become human?" Kagome asked with an air of annoyance. "If you became human the jewel would become pure and you could stay with me. have a real life like you did with your mother." She said. Inuyasha hen turned his back on her.  
  
"Get over it Kagome. I know what I want and it's to be a demon. A full demon so I can take my father's position." He said. Kagome sighed and turned her back as well.  
  
"What ever you wish Inuyasha, but the offer still stands.." She said quietly and walked off. Inuyasha let out a sigh and walked off as well. Neither of them noticed someone had been eavesdropping on them the entire time. 


	4. chapter 4

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe he ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4  
  
Souta watched as Kagome walked off before going after Inuyasha. He knew for a fact now that his sister wasn't missing the demon but she was letting him go, and it must have been because she had a crush on him. He stumbled over a root and waited to hit the ground, but didn't. "Would you look at what I found. You're Kagome's brother." Souta looked up to see Inuyasha holding him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"And you're Inuyasha. right?" Souta asked. Inuyasha lifted the boy so they were face to face.  
  
"There are plenty of demons out here that would just love to have you for dinner." Souta's eyes widened and Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand to the boy's face. "It just came to me, you're Kagome's little brother. I bet she'd give up the jewel for you."  
  
"I some how doubt that." Said Souta. "She'd probably be glad if I was gone. And if she were sad, she still wouldn't give you the jewel." Souta informed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
  
"Is that a fact? Well Kagome is a sucker for the whole family thing. I'm sure she'd want you back." Said Inuyasha and dropped the boy to the ground. Souta groaned and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know what my sister sees in you." Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at the boy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"I mean, why she wastes her time chasing you around and playing games. It's a waste of arrows. She could easily kill you but she chooses to play around." Souta answered. "She actually wants you to become human and stay with her."  
  
"Yeah, your sister is pretty blind isn't she?" Inuyasha asked. Souta stood up and walked up to Inuyasha cautiously.  
  
"So. why does she spare you? Were you two seeing each other before you started attacking our village?" asked Souta. Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"No, your sister is just blinded by old emotions." Answered Inuyasha and walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. do you like Inuyasha?" asked Souta later that evening as he helped Kagome do dishes. Kagome looked at her younger brother with a raised eyebrow and curious look.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" she asked.  
  
"he keeps getting away." Answered Souta.  
  
"Maybe that just means he's quick." Answered Kagome calmly. Souta frowned at the comment.  
  
"But you always manage to catch the other demons. What's different about him?" asked Souta. Kagome smiled at her brother and shook her head.  
  
"You're too young to understand." She answered. Souta watched her as she walked out the room and shook his head in confusion. Was this what people considered 'blinded by love', Because if it was, his sister was obviously blinded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is getting really old, Inuyasha!" called Kagome after pinning him to a tree a week later. He narrowed his eyes at her as she held the arrow up, pointed at his chest. She then lowered it and reached into her shirt and showing him that she had the jewel. "Something here is going to have to change or I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"Like you'd really do it." Kagome lifted the bow and let an arrow fly at him, aiming right near his head.  
  
"If I can do that much what's stopping me from ending this game?" she asked and walked off. Inuyasha watched her and lowered his head before pulling himself off the tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the months changed, Inuyasha had grown to secretly follow Kagome around. He watched her play with the village children, help her mother, and even do work in the fields with women and healing wounded men. She was incredible and Inuyasha knew it. "You can stop hiding, I know you're up there." Said Kagome calmly one summer day as she sat at a creek filling some buckets with water. Inuyasha jumped out a tree and walked up to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked impatiently. She shook her head and went back to what she was doing. Inuyasha sat back and watched her before coming and sitting next to her.  
  
"I've made my choice." He told her quietly, reaching over and picking up one of the buckets and putting it onto a pole. Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
"What choice is that? To stop following me around like you've been doing for the past year?" she asked. He stood up and put the pole that had three buckets of water hanging from it on his shoulder.  
  
"I've chosen to take up your offer and become human." He answered. Kagome stood up and looked at him with shinning eyes.  
  
"You're going to use the jewel and become human? Staying in the village with me and starting a new life?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked away.  
  
"Lets get going, eh. They're probably expecting the water. I'll carry it up to the village but I won't go into it." He explained and began walking. He looked over his shoulder as Kagome picked up a bucket and then began to follow him. 


	5. chapter 5EDITED

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but I do own this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree watching as Kagome helped her mother with laundry. He felt a little like a guard dog, watching her every movement, but he didn't care. Kagome was his and he was going to make sure no human boy tried to take her from him. He narrowed his eyes as a tall boy with brown hair came running up to Kagome with a grin. "Good morning Lady Higurashi!" he piped. She smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning Houjo. Has your mother sent you here with new herbs?" she asked. He nodded and held the basket of plants to Kagome.  
  
"She says with all the work Kagome has to do chasing down that terrible demon Inuyasha she'll need these for any harm he may cause towards her." He said. Kagome gave a small smile and looked through the basket.  
  
"What are these?" she asked and pulled out some beads. Inuyasha leaned forward in the tree. They looked like the beads used for prayer bead necklaces. The boy Houjo shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they're some kind of special beads to heal!" he piped and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his tree and continued to watch things from where no one could see or bother him. He yawned and stretched, closing his eyes when Myoga appeared.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! This is no time for a nap!" he announced. "Someone is trying to rob your father's grave!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he glared at the flea.  
  
"Well you're the guardian. Why aren't you protecting it?" he asked. Myoga was silent and turned away, crossing his tiny arms.  
  
"A tiny flea like myself could not defend myself against these two demons." He answered and hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder. "And he is YOUR father. You don't want anyone to get your father's treasure do you?" he asked. Inuyasha stood up and looked down at where Kagome was.  
  
"I have more important things to worry about. Besides, its not my fault the old man couldn't do any better at protecting his own grave." He said and went off, Myoga hopping close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They're prayer beads. What are going to make with them?" Souta asked Kagome as he went through the basket of herbs Houjo had brought. "You could make a necklace to ward off Inuyasha." he suggested. Kagome took the remaining beads from her brother and put them in a small box where the half done necklace she was working on laid.  
  
"Really Souta. Inuyasha is not like other demons." She informed. Souta frowned at her and she smiled at him. "He's special."  
  
"Kagome. you don't have a crush on him do you?" Souta asked. Kagome went red as her younger brother stared at her intently. "You know that's disgusting right?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"How do you figure?" she asked smartly. Souta jumped up from where he was sitting.  
  
"He's a demon Kagome! He'll eat you when he gets close enough to you!" he ranted. Kagome stood up and shook her head at her younger brother.  
  
"Correction. He's half demon, which means he has the same human affections and can love. As well as have a conscience." She said. Souta stared at her.  
  
"He's half demon? What's the other half?" Souta asked, hen he remembered what she had said, "He's part human? That's why you like him?" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've known Inuyasha since we were little. When you were just an infant. We became friends but some people killed his mom and they think he did it, but he was with me. We were separated when he ran away and basically. our friendship is still in tack." She explained. She looked out the window and turned to Souta.  
  
"I've got something to do. I'll see you later." She said. Souta looked up at her as she began to leave.  
  
"You're going to see Inuyasha aren't you?" Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. Then she grabbed her bow and arrow.  
  
"I guess you could say that." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha glared at the flea sitting on his knee, ranting about the two strangers trying to what ever treasure it was from his father's tomb. He really didn't care too much. After all, the old man had left him and his mother to fend for themselves, what would he get out of stopping these demons? "Lord Inuyasha! You can't let them get away with this!" Myoga yelled.  
  
"Let who get away with what?" Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome come over with a bag slung over her shoulder and a curious look on her face. Inuyasha smiled as she sat down. Myoga jumped on the girl's shoulder as she passed out the food she had brought.  
  
"Two demons are trying to find Inuyasha's father's tomb and rob it!" He informed her. "As my lord's son, Lord Inuyasha should try to protect the treasure within, should he not?"  
  
"Well it does make sense." answered Kagome and turned to Inuyasha. "I never heard anything about your father. I assume he's dog demon." She said. Kagome had met Inuyasha's mother once when she was younger, before she was killed.  
  
"He was. One of the most powerful demon of them all. Claimed all of the Western Region as his own and had the most delicious blood a flea could have ever tasted. You obviously got that from your father Inuyasha." Myoga informed. Inuyasha turned away.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Why don't you want to protect your father's tomb Inuyasha?' asked Kagome and he looked at her in shock. "I mean, he's your father. I know he wasn't there for you but he WAS your father." She said. Inuyasha was about to argue when he noticed why she was saying this. Her father had died when she was young as well. While her mother was still pregnant with Souta. She must have been close to her old man since when she told Inuyasha about him she would cry. Also because of how she was acting now. She must not have liked for others to feel so badly towards their fathers. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Fine. Myoga, do these demons know where the tomb is?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him with a soft smile. Myoga hopped off her shoulder and onto Inuyasha's.  
  
"It is hidden m'lord. And I'll pray they don't manage to get near it." Answered the flea bravely. Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Of course. So maybe you should get to it." He said.  
  
"He's already there." They all jumped and Inuyasha jumped up when he recognized the scent.  
  
"Sesshomaru." He growled.  
  
"Dear brother, it is so nice to see you still in health. Especially when I need you the most." Said the demon, his golden eyes focused on Inuyasha as his silver hair blew in the wind. 


	6. chapter 6

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe he ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6  
  
Kagome had managed to get behind Inuyasha for protection as the demon approached Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha had an older brother, but she had never met him and she was sure since he was supposedly a full demon, he didn't like humans. "Me lord! Have you found him!" called a voice and a small toad demon came stumbling from behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"I've found him just fine Jaken." He answered and turned to Inuyasha, his face still expressionless. His eyes then wandered from Inuyasha to Kagome and she moved farther behind him. "Inuyasha. you've found a human female. is she yours?" he asked. Inuyasha growled and Kagome stepped from behind him.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean! I'm NO ONES possession!" she yelled angrily and Inuyasha rounded on her, though he seemed more worried then angry  
  
"Kagome, I want you to get out of here now!" he hissed. She blinked up at him.  
  
"Why? He's trying to steal something from your dad's tomb!" she announced. "Don't you want me to help you protect it?" she asked. Inuyasha frowned a bit.  
  
"We don't even know here this stupid tomb is. Who knows if I even want the stupid."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt brother dear. but you are the in the way of me and what I want." He said and Inuyasha shoved Kagome out of the way as his brother came running at him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome when Sesshomaru had grabbed him around the neck and held him around the neck.. "Let him go!" Sesshomaru ignored her and lifted his clawed hand up toward Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Time for my prize."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Souta pushed through the trees as he made his way through the forest. He was trying to get to Kagome after having talked to Kaede. He hadn't used any names, but from what he had heard, Inuyasha might be playing a game with his sister and will try to kill her for the jewel. Suddenly, the sky began to get dark. "Wow. what could that be?" he asked.  
  
"You boy!" he stopped and looked around. "Down here child." Souta looked on his shoulder and yelped.  
  
"You can talk!" he announced when he saw Myoga. The flea just shook his head.  
  
"That is not the problem. You must not go that way. Inuyasha and Kagome are that way and." Souta looked in the direction where the sky was the darkest.  
  
"What do you mean I mustn't go over there. What is Inuyasha doing to my sister?!" the boy asked. Before the flea could answer, Souta took off running, having Myoga fall off his shoulder in the process.  
  
"Kagome!" he called and stopped when he saw her step into a large void in the middle of the forest. His jaw dropped and Myoga came bouncing past him.  
  
"Wait for me lord Inuyasha!" he called and jumped in as well. Souta snapped out of it and was about to jump in as well, but it vanished. He looked around.  
  
"This has to be some kind of cruel joke!" he announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had Kagome on his back as they glided through the air. He noticed a large skeleton and Kagome sunk lower on his back, having seen it as well. She leaned forward to talk in his ear. "What is that?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked a bit.  
  
"That's my father. Can't you see the resemblance?" he asked, Kagome gave him a look.  
  
"Not really. He's so huge." She answered.  
  
"That was his transformed form. He had a human like form. Let's say, in his original form, he looked like Inuyasha does." Answered Myoga. "Ears and all."  
  
"Well then your mother did have taste. I was afraid he looked like Sesshomaru." Said Kagome and Inuyasha went a bit pink. When they came closer to the ground, Sesshomaru was standing in front of a stone where there was a rusty old sword stuck and he was looking at his hand.  
  
"Sesshomaru! This fight isn't over!" Inuyasha called as Kagome jumped off his back and landed high up on the rib cage of the skeleton, but still enough to hear what was going on.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga! It is still there. which means you could not touch it!" announced Myoga and coward behind Inuyasha's neck when Sesshomaru turned and looked at them.  
  
"Tetsusaiga. How come I've never heard of this thing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
'The sword is made out of a fang. your father's fang. It was impaled in your father's remains to be kept safe since the tomb was located in your left eye." Answered the flea. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"And no one cares to tell me anything before using my body for their own little graveyard and treasure chest I see." He said bitterly.  
  
"What does the sword do. it looks a bit rusty." Kagome asked curiously. This time Sesshomaru took over.  
  
"Something a human like yourself would not appreciate." He informed. "This sword as the ability to cut down 100 demons with a single pass."  
  
"And you couldn't pull it out?" asked Kagome curiously. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you saying girl?" he asked. "That maybe my brother can?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome turned away with a stubborn expression.  
  
"Well why would his dad have put the sword inside Inuyasha if he couldn't. I mean, doesn't that mean that Inuyasha's was destined to have it?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her, then the rusty old blade.  
  
"And why would I want that?" he asked and Kagome rounded on him.  
  
"Are you serious! He's your older brother and he couldn't pull it out!" she announced. "If there's anything I know, its sibling rivalry and if you can pull the sword out and he can't it would totally and completely crush his pride!" she announced. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"She's right. Maybe pulling out that old rusty stick would be fun." He said and went over to where he sword was. He gripped the handle and after noticing the shocked look on his brother's face and feeling really cocky, he pulled it..  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What went wrong?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Myoga who was on his shoulder.  
  
"Was this suppose to happen?" he asked in complete annoyance and embarrassment.  
  
"That was all very entertaining, but like you said earlier, this fight isn't over." Said Sesshomaru and attacked. He tried to slice at Inuyasha with his claws, but caught his clothes, which burned at the touch. Inuyasha growled and dodged al his brother's attacks.  
  
"I shall help m'lord!" Kagome looked down at where Jaken was and jumped down right on top of him as he stood next to the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Stupid little toad." She muttered and as she tried to get up, she grabbed hold of he Tetsusaiga and stood up. She turned to see Inuyasha was now pinned to the ground. "LET HIM GO!" she yelled, forgetting to let go of the sword and moving, the sword coming with her.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Oops." She said and looked over her shoulder at where it had once been. "Maybe I could put it back?" she suggested quickly. Sesshomaru climbed off of Inuyasha and appeared quickly in front of Kagome.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" yelled Inuyasha and attacked his brother. Sesshomaru moved and now Inuyasha was in front of Kagome.  
  
"She can not be a mortal to have pulled out the Tetsusaiga." Said Sesshomaru. "No mater what, you won't win his." Sesshomaru informed and began to transform into a giant dog demon. Inuyasha and Kagome both stared in shock. Inuyasha turned to scold Kagome and get her to hide, but she held the sword up to his face.  
  
"Here you go. I'll expect a thanks later for my services!" she piped. And turned him, shoving him toward Sesshomaru. "Now get over there and kick his ass." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her with a plain expression.  
  
"This battle is going to get a bit rough. I'll be strong enough to survive Sesshomaru's attacks. But you're still but a weak human. You wouldn't last five second." His ears twitched and he looked over his shoulder to see Kagome looking down at the ground and shaking. 'Is she crying."  
  
"So you're giving up.. And I'm going to have o die here?" she asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha blinked and growled at her angrily.  
  
"Sop that now!" he ordered and she looked at him with sad eyes. "I meant let me protect you, got it!" he stood up straight and faced where Sesshomaru in his transformed form was. "Now just sit tight and let me take care of things, got it."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So I'll leave this chapter here. I'm sure you all know what happens next. Inuyasha manages to get he Tetsusaiga to transform slices off Sesshomaru's arm and wins he fight. Kagome says she's going to help him learn to use it and blah blah blah! I just had to put this chapter cuz Inuyasha had to get the Tetsusaiga and I couldn't have him not get it! Plus I couldn't think of an original way to write it that would make enough sense. I know some parts were left out, but most people know the story anyhow!  
  
Anywayz! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This story is just getting started and things are about to change up and that means Shippo making an appearance, but that's a little later, as well certain other things happening involving the Shikon jewel. 


	7. chapter 7

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7  
  
People all whispered silently as they stared at a strange man with a hood that was made of a ape's fur and basically, body. His face was hidden under it and he really didn't talk to anyone, but he seemed to be familiar enough with the village. Kagome was walking with Souta from the market when the man stopped them. "Excuse me young lady, but I just had to compliment you on your beauty. I have seen many pretty young girls, but you by far are the loveliest." He said. He was tall and from his voice, he sounded young enough. Kagome forced a smile on her face, trying to seem friendly like Kaede had told her.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said and gave a bow. "If you wouldn't mind, we'll be on our way." She said and began walking quickly after taking hold of Souta's hand and pulling him off.  
  
"He's so weird. He's been here three days and every time I see him he's headed for the forest." Muttered Souta and looked up at Kagome. "Always around after you leave to see Inuyasha. Kagome frowned.  
  
"He is strange, but I've never seen him around the forest when I go to see Inuyasha." She said. "And he doesn't seen to have a name either." She muttered. Souta frowned.  
  
"I wonder what he's here for. Maybe he's wanted for some crime and doesn't want to get caught." Said the boy and Kagome laughed at her brother's theory.  
  
"Really, what are the chances of anything like that happening here?" she asked Souta raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure what's going on in your little imaginary world of Kagome, but being friends with the demon who continues to attack your village for the sacred jewel that could turn him demon isn't exactly normal." He said and Kagome laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You want to do it tonight?" asked Inuyasha in confusion when Kagome had arrived at the Go-Shinboku Kagome had pinned Inuyasha to many times before. He was sitting in the tops of it, while Kagome sat on the ground playing with a flower.  
  
"Why not? We've been doing this sneaking around thing long enough, don't you think?" she asked and looked up at him. "Unless you have a better idea?" she asked.  
  
"No, that's fine." He answered and jumped out the tree and stretched. He looked down at Kagome who was now looking at the sky. He looked up to see what she was looking at, but didn't see anything. "What are you looking at?" he asked and she let out a small laugh.  
  
"I wasn't looking at anything Inuyasha." She answered and stood up, facing him. "I was just thinking how much better life was going to be when you are living with me." She answered. Inuyasha smiled a bit and nodded his head in agreement. Kagome then leaned up and gently pressed her lips to him. Inuyasha blinked when she had pulled back. "I'll see you right here then." she said and was about to walk off when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers and then kissing her deeply. Neither of them seemed to notice they were being watched.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Souta sighed and looked out the window expecting Kagome to have returned home. She had been gone a while longer than ever and he was starting to wonder what happened and if it had to do with Inuyasha. He looked at his grandfather, who had fallen asleep where he was sitting. His mother was out at the moment and the cat Buyo was sleeping next to his grandfather. Souta sighed and stood up. 'Gramps, I'm going to find Kagome, ok." he whispered and left the house. People were still out doing last minute errands, and so were a few kids he knew.  
  
Where could Kagome be?  
  
He honestly couldn't think of anything she could be doing with Inuyasha that could have made her lose track of time. He was aware that teenagers got caught up in their own worlds, but not his sisters. He frowned. Inuyasha must have done somehing to her. He was about to say something bad about the half demon when there was a scream and explosion. Everyone in the street looked at where the explosion had come from and ran towards it.  
  
"Inuyasha has attacked!" Announced a villager and Souta shoved through the crowd just as a red blur went flying through the air. "That was where the Shikon jewel was kept." Souta looked around and spotted Kagome and she was hurt.  
  
"Kagome!" he called and shoved through the people, running up to his sister. "He attacked you didn't he?' Souta asked and Kagome looked at her brother with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Kaede's caught Inuyasha!" called someone and Kagome pushed herself up off of Souta and shoved through the crowd, making her way toward the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha dropped the Shikon jewel once he arrow had wen through his heart. The old woman Kagome called Kaede had attacked him and now had him pinned to Go-Shinboku with an arrow. He wouldn't have had to attack the village for the Shikon Jewel if hadn't been attacked by Kagome who had betrayed him. "You should be ashamed Inuyasha! Betraying a poor girl. Using your lies to earn her trust!" Announced Kaede as the villagers gathered behind her to watch the scene.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about! I betrayed no one!" he yelled and suddenly Kagome shoved through the crowd with Souta close behind. She was injured badly and it hurt his heart to see her this way. Her eyes suddenly saddened and he noticed she had ears form in her eyes. She quickly looked away.  
  
"Kaede. what did you do?" she asked quietly and Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was upset that the old woman had attacked him?! His eyes began to blur as the villagers made their way back.  
  
"Kagome wait. I didn't do it." he began, reaching towards her retreating form. "I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome came into the forest a week later and looked up at where Inuyasha was located. She sighed and reached in her pocket, pulling out prayer bead necklace she had made special for Inuyasha she sighed and went up to him. He looked as if he was sleeping. She let out a sigh and went closer to him, kissing his lips gently and quickly before putting the necklace around his neck.  
  
She couldn't believe it when she found out what Kaede had done to Inuyasha and honestly couldn't take the pain of losing him for a second time in her life. She had cried all night t hat night and nights after that. She had had nightmares about that night and woke up with tears and sweat on her face. She loved him and never got the chance to tell him. She let out a sigh and ran her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered and wiped a single tear away before turning and making her way towards the village, not noticing his ears twitch.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Go ahead Souta. Do it." Souta and two of his friends were sitting in the bushes in front of the tree where Inuyasha was pinned. This set of boys seemed to have a thing for causing trouble and it wasn't a good thing for anyone who may get in their way. "Go up there as ouch his ears." His friend Rei ordered.  
  
"How can I? He's too high up! And what if Kaede caught me?" Souta asked.  
  
"Don't be a punk, Souta. Go do it!" said his friend Hoshi. "We'll go with you if you want."  
  
"I'll need you to since I'll have to climb up on your shoulders to reach his ears." Souta informed. They all put heir hands together and did their own secret hand shake before going up to Inuyasha. They all stood side by side staring up at the demon.  
  
"Lets do this." Said Rei, punching his fist into his palm. He and Hoshi dropped to their knees and Souta climbed onto their backs, reaching up to Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"You get them yet?" Asked Hosi in a strained voice.  
  
"Get what?" while reaching for Inuyasha's left ear, Souta looked in the demon's face and saw he was awake. His other had had been on the arrow in the demon's chest. When he had yelped and jumped back, he had somehow managed to pull out the arrow in Inuyasha's chest. Souta, Hoshi, and Rei all stared at the arrow and then looked up at Inuyasha who was now off the tree and flexing his clawed fingers. He looked at the boys with narrowed eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed and went running into the village. Souta and the boys ran up to Kagome and all began talking a t once while pointing back towards the forest.  
  
"What are you guys trying to say?' she asked and looked up. The boys looked and hid quickly behind her in fear, hoping she'd protect them as Inuyasha came out the forest.  
  
"He's alive!" announced a few people in shock. Souta looked up at Kagome who was staring ahead.  
  
"Inuyasha.." 


	8. chapter 8

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha stared deep into Kagome's eyes. It seemed like forever since he had last seen her and it hurt him deep down. The last time he had seen her she was injured and didn't even want to look at him. She thought he had attacked her, yet he didn't even know how he could have attacked her if she had attacked him. She went up at him and hugged him tightly, he could feel her body shaking as she cried in his arms. His eyes softened a bit. He missed her more than he was willing to let anyone know. She backed away from him and slapped him. "You jerk! You tried to kill me!" she yelled. He stared at her in complete outrage.  
  
"I tried to kill you! I wouldn't have had to try to steal the jewel if you hadn't attacked me! And I DIDN'T try to kill you. I came no where near you before you attacked me!" he yelled back her. Everyone stood silently, letting them scream at each other.  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped arguing with the half-breed to shoot a death glare at Houjo.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Inuyasha! We've known each other long enough." She said quietly, her back now to him.  
  
"Why the hell would I have attacked you if I care about you, Kagome!?" Inuyasha snapped. She turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She went up to him and swallowed.  
  
"Inuyasha." she began but Kaede pushed through the crowd. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and growled. He hoped she didn't think he's trust her after she just attempted to kill him.  
  
"It seems you two have both been deceived into trying to kill each other." She said. Inuyasha frowned at her. "From your stories that is what I've gathered."  
  
"No one knew about us, so who could it have been." Asked Kagome, still standing close in front of Inuyasha. She looked up at him. "But it only makes sense since we're accusing each other of something the other says they never did."  
  
"Feh. All I know is I'm innocent." Inuyasha muttered, Kagome frowned and turned away.  
  
"So what are you saying?" she asked. He blinked and looked at her in confusion. "This little game isn't about to start up again is it?" Inuyasha watched her carefully. He was about to answer when someone cut in.  
  
"What was Inuyasha going to use the jewel for once Kagome gave it to him anyway?" asked a boy who had been standing next to Houjo. Inuyasha glared at the boy.  
  
"None of your damn business." He answered and Kagome grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and she smiled a bit and let it go, turning toward the forest and beginning to walk off.  
  
"Come with me will you." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the villagers as Kagome began walking into the forest. Inuyasha slowly began to follow her and the villagers gasped, whispering in shock.  
  
'She got him to follow her."  
  
"They must be going to have a final face off.."  
  
"Kagome is so brave." Inuyasha snorted and walked ahead of Kagome, jumping up into a tree and placing his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"Are all humans that easy to impress?" he asked.  
  
"Only the stupid ones." Answered Kagome quietly and Inuyasha opened an eye, raising an eyebrow at her. She wasn't one to talk about people. When he looked down at her, she was looking back at him with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha. you aren't taking this serious." She said quietly. "I want to be with you and all you can do is sit around."  
  
"Kagome.." He said and jumped out the tree, going up to her cautiously. He never liked seeing females cry, especially her. He went up to her and put his arms around her, not noticing something fall from her hands.  
  
"I've missed you. I thought Kaede had killed you." She whispered. Inuyasha looked at her and let out a sigh, tightening his hold on her.  
  
"That old hag can't kill me. I'm Inuyasha." He heard Kagome snort into his kimono and smiled a bit. He loved it when she was happy. When she was, he seemed to be in a better mood. He noticed a small pouch on the ground and moved from Kagome, picking it up. "What's this?" he asked. Kagome quickly reddened and pulled it away.  
  
"It kinda the Shikon jewel." She answered and he blinked in confusion.  
  
"Kinda? What does that mean?" he asked and Kagome sighed and turned away from him.  
  
"There was a little. accident you see." 


	9. chapter 9

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note" I'm still trying to figure out a good way to do the second half to Summer Days. It won't be too long and things may happen quickly, but from the first chapters you won't believe the ending. Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree with a scowl on his face. How could this have happened?! The shikon jewel had been shattered in Kagome's attempt to get it away from some demon and now it was probably scattered all over the world. He shook his head and let out a sigh. She had managed to get a few pieces on her own, but would have to get the rest before any demons did. He knew just from watching Kagome's family that her mother was not going to let her 16-year-old daughter going wandering the world alone to find some pieces of a jewel. Plus, there was NO way she would let Kagome go off with the half demon who was supposedly "trying to kill her " a few days ago.  
  
After telling him about the jewel, he and Kagome had a nice long argument with each other over the incident involving betraying each other. From what Inuyasha got out of it, someone was out to kill him as well as make sure demons took over since the Shikon jewel was shattered only a few days after he had been pinned to the tree. He scowled. He really didn't know anyone who could have known about him and Kagome and hated him for it. Souta had obviously known about them, but he was sure the boy hadn't told anyone. He looked at the sky and sighed, wondering since when did his life get so complicated.  
  
"Hey up there! You coming down or what?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and frowned a bit.  
  
"Why don't you make me." He said smartly. Not thinking she could do anything, he smiled cockily to himself, placing his arms behind his head and relaxing in the slight early autumn breeze.  
  
"Sit boy." Came Kagome's voice. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat up to glare at her when he noticed he was being pulled up and then his body flung onto the ground, face first. He lifted his head shakily and looked up at Kagome in shock.  
  
"What the hell was that!" he yelled. She grinned and kneeled in front of him, reaching for something around his neck.  
  
"The villagers would be afraid if I had no way to keep control of you after Souta and those boys set you free from Kaede's spell. So this little necklace I made for you while on the tree, Kaede came out here and put a small spell like thing on it while you were 'sleeping' because she was afraid something like you getting free would happen."  
  
"And when you say sit."  
  
"You going face first into the ground." Answered Kagome casually, a small smile on her face. Inuyasha looked up at her in complete outrage. "But this little baby will only be used if you get out of control. Now why don't you come with me and help carry some water to the village." She suggested.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked grumpily as he stood up. Kagome sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well after all, I am only a weak little human female and you're a big strong half demon male. And because if we don't water the fields my family and I will die of starvation and I won't be here in your life anymore. Plus I'll S-I-T you until night fall." She answered innocently and looked over her shoulder at him with innocent eyes. He turned away with a scowl.  
  
"Fine. But no more sit, alright?" he said and she grinned.  
  
"OK!" she piped and walked happily ahead of him toward the lake. Inuyasha watched with a slight smile and shook his head. Kagome had a sort of young spirit to her and he liked to be around her because of this. She had a smile that could cheer any one up. Possibly even people like Sesshomaru if he actually had a heart. Kagome turned and looked at him. "Stop walking like an old man Inuyasha!" she called. He frowned a bit at the comment.  
  
"Old man?" he asked and she laughed at him and grinned innocently.  
  
"That's right. You're walking extremely slowly. We'll never get the job done if you're walking at that pace." She answered. Inuyasha scowled and began walking at a normal pace instead of dragging hid feet. When they had got to the lake, Inuyasha had filled up eight buckets to carry back for Kagome, which seemed to please her greatly. Once they reached the entrance of the village, right at the edge of the forest, Inuyasha stopped walking. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked and he frowned, nodding towards the village.  
  
"I'm not going in there." He answered and she looked at him with sad eyes. She looked over her shoulder at the village, then turned to him.  
  
"No one is going to bother you since you're with me." She informed. "And once we finish watering the fields, we can leave. I promise." She said. Inuyasha was reluctant at first, but he agreed. As he followed Kagome towards the field, people stopped what they were doing and stared,. Of course it didn't take too long for the whispering to start.  
  
"She brought a demon into the village!"  
  
"He's not going to attack her while her guard is down is he?"  
  
"He's so strong."  
  
"He's got strange golden eyes." Inuyasha scowled and walked up from behind Kagome and to her side.  
  
"I want to leave NOW." He said and she looked up at him.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful, Inuyasha. Now come on. The field id right there." She said, pointing ahead. When they reached the field, Kagome had Inuyasha help her water the field as people watched in the distance. Inuyasha dropped on the ground and laid down, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"So, was that all?" he asked and opened an eye. Kagome massaging her left shoulder and had her back to him. "Hey, what's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked, sitting up and going toward her.  
  
"Ye should know. Ye caused it." Kagome and Inuyasha both turned around and Kaede approached them with a serious look. "Child, why did you bring this demon into the village?" she asked. Kagome quickly got up.  
  
"He's got the prayer beads on, Kaede! He won't do anything." She informed. Kaede and Inuyasha glared at each other.  
  
"He attacked you Kagome." The old woman informed. "He can't be trusted no matter what."  
  
"I did NOT attack her." Inuyasha snapped. Both he and Kaede glared at each other and Kagome quickly jumped beween them.  
  
"Kaede, let me explain." she said. They had all sat in the field and let Kagome ell the story. Kaede shook her head in a knowing matter and looked from Kagome to Inuyasha.  
  
"The boy may hurt you let your guard down child." she said and Kagome grinned.  
  
"I some how doubt that." She said and grinned at the old woman. "He's going to help me get the jewel shards." Kaede's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?" she said and turned to look at Inuyasha, but he seemed to be distracted by something else. He narrowed his eyes and then got up, grabbing hold of something and returning with what looked like a small child with a large fluffy tail, red hair and tiny fox like feet.  
  
"Look at what I found." He said and shook the creature, fruits falling from his shirts.  
  
"Hey you ass! Those are rightfully mine!" he yelled. Kagome quickly took the creature from Inuyasha and began to pet his soft tail.  
  
"He is so cute! What is he Inuyasha?" she asked as the small creature struggled in her grasp.  
  
"He could be a baby raccoon."  
  
"Raccoon!" yelled the child and turned to Inuyasha, still in Kagome's grasp.  
  
"I'll have you know, I'm a full blooded fox demon!" he announced.  
  
"You mean a fox pup?" asked Inuyasha. The small demon was about to snap, when Kagome cut him off.  
  
"So, what's your name?" she asked. He looked at her and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Shippo."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm going to leave this fic here for now bewcause I've finally gotten the firsrt chapters for the second part of Summer Days up! Once that is done, I'll finish up this fic and so on! Don't forget to please read and review. and I would appreciate if there were no bad reviews! I know this started out like the Inuyasha/Kikyo story that's where I got the beginning idea! The rest will be made up, like meeting Miroku and Sango as well as the first demon they fight for jewel shards and so on.  
  
Oh yeah, and this isn't like redoing the whole Inuyasha story. Once they meet Sango and Miroku, everything is going to change from that to something different. you'll have to wait and see to understand! 


	10. chapter 10

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha sat in a corner of a room as the little fox demon named Shippo sat with Kagome and Kaede telling them about how his parents had been killed and he was living off of stealing fruits from the village fields. Kagome had taken an immediate liking to the little kitsune, which made Inuyasha very upset. Kagome was his and he was NOT about to let some little fox baby come and take her away from him.  
  
"Well we can't let him continue to live on his own! Its dangerous out there!" said Kagome, looking at Kaede. "He and Inuyasha can stay together. here can't they?" she asked. Kaede gave the girl a look and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Kagome, I've lived out in the forest all my life. I don't need any shelter." He informed. She stood up and gave him a stern look.  
  
"Yes you do! What if it rains? You could catch a deadly cold or something!" she asked. "And Shippo is going to need a place to stay as well."  
  
"So let us stay with you. We've slept in the same bed with each other once before." Kagome blushed and Inuyasha noticed the look Kaede now had on her face and the curious look on Shippo's.  
  
"We were younger then." She muttered and turned away. Kaede cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
"Ye will be expected to explain all this to your mother. Well not ALL of it, but tell her Inuyasha is bound to you and will help you get the jewel shards." Kagome nodded. "The demons can stay with me until all is fixed." Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"Kagome met my mother before she died and my mom had nothing against her."  
  
"Your mother was human." Informed Kagome. "Things would have been different if she were a demon."  
  
"Your mother? That's right Inuyasha, you're a half-breed. how did she die? She had to have been a young woman." Kaede asked. Inuyasha turned away and Kagome noticed his ears flatten back on his head.  
  
"She was killed, Kaede." She said quietly. Kaede nodded her head and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well Kagome, I assume your mother is expecting you home." She said. "Inuyasha, Shippo. I want you both to stay here ALL night and not go wandering off into the village or forest in the middle of the night."  
  
"Feh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Souta groaned and dropped onto his bed with a grunt. After unsealing Inuyasha from the tree, he had gotten into serious trouble and was doing a lot of chores as a punishment. He was doing things for their mother as well as the elderly villagers. His mother felt that if he was going to endanger the village the way he did, he might as well serve the village as well. Kagome smiled and tossed him a fresh blanket.  
  
"So, what were you doing today?" she asked as her brother pulled his blanket over his head, ready to go to sleep. He let out a groan and shuffled under the blanket, muttering something's, Kagome didn't really know what. "Sounds like fun." She teased.  
  
'Shut up." he grunted and Kagome snorted. She was just about to go to her room to get ready for bed when they heard their mother scream.  
  
"MOM!" they called and ran into the main room. Kagome let out a gasp when she spotted their mother standing in front of Inuyasha with her broom held up in defense.  
  
"If you think I'm going to allow you to eat my children, think again!" she screamed and broke her broom when she hit Inuyasha over the top of the head with it.  
  
"Inuyasha!" announced Kagome and ran up to him, looking at the lump that formed at the top of his head. "What are you doing here? I thought Kaede told you to.."  
  
"Do you think I'd really listen to that old hag?" asked the half-breed and narrowed his eyes at Kagome's mom, who retreated behind Kagome.  
  
"What does he want from us Kagome?" she asked. Kagome gave an embarrassed sigh and turned to Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"It got a bit lonely at the old hag's place." He answered. Mrs. Higurashi stepped from behind her daughter and looked up at Inuyasha, waving her remaining piece of broom in his face.  
  
"You mean to tell me you've come here to rest and you expect to get it after you attacked my daughter!?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and Kagome tugged on the sleeve of her mother's kimono.  
  
"Mom, I've known Inuyasha since I was a little kid. he won't hurt us." She informed. Mrs. Higurashi tuned to her daughter and gave her a sad look.  
  
"But he attacked you once before Kagome. What makes you think he won't try to kill you again?" asked her mother. Kagome smiled and went over to where Inuyasha was standing, tugging at one of the dog-ears at the top of his head.  
  
"He won't be able to find the shards of the Shikon jewel without me you know. Besides, he never attacked me, and can you honestly look at this adorable face and not trust him?" Mrs. Higurashi looked from her daughter to the dog demon at her side and suddenly her eyes went wide.  
  
"Its you.. That boy that we saw Kagome with eleven years ago." She said in shock. Inuyasha smirked and was about to say something, but Kagome's mother got right in his face, and then began circling him, looking him up and down and nodding as she did so. "My, my, now I can see why you and Kagome became friends. You've got quite the body. How old are you? 17?"  
  
"Mom, are you sane!?" yelled Kagome. Her mother smiled and gave Kagome a wink.  
  
"He's a very attractive young man. I hope you two haven't been spending too much time together though. I still don't trust you." Inuyasha watched as the older woman walked off. He turned to Kagome with a shocked look, but she shook her head.  
  
"C'mon, you can sleep in Souta's room." She said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, while in Souta's room, the boy had asked Inuyasha a lot of questions and seemed to take a great liking towards him, though he also showed a bit a fear on having to share a room with the half breed that had supposedly attacked his sister. Inuyasha's ears twitched a bit when he heard he sound of soft breathing and he opened his eyes to see that Souta had finally fallen asleep. He smiled with satisfaction and got up, sneaking into Kagome's room.  
  
He had waited nearly two hours for Souta to fall asleep just so he could sneak into Kagome's room and sleep with her like they use to. Before the incident, after they had met again after being separated for ten years, Kagome had slept straddling up in his lap in Go-Shinboku many times. It was just that now they were older and due to this, things had changed in them both physically and emotionally. Kagome's mother probably wouldn't approve of him lying in the same bed under the same sheets as her daughter. but he didn't care. He leaned over he sleeping girl and nudged her.  
  
"Kagome, scoot over." He whispered in her ear. She groaned and began to move over, but obviously realized what she was doing and stopped and sat up urgently, looking at Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she hissed. He sat down and looked at her innocently.  
  
"I came to sleep with you." He answered. She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the half-breed and moved over, making room for him in bed with her. She yawned and moved into him so her back was resting against his chest.  
  
"My mom going to have a cow when she sees you in here." She informed tiredly. Inuyasha yawned and nuzzled her neck, enjoying her scent. He heard a giggle escape from Kagome and he lifted his head, tilting it to the side in curiosity.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. Kagome rolled over and looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"What was what?" she asked.  
  
"That little giggle like thing." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's torso and placed her head under his chin.  
  
"I'm older now Inuyasha. and a girl. There are a few things about me you still need to learn." She answered. He watched her and she soon fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. 


	11. chapter 11

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
Inuyasha was running towards the village at top speed, ready to get Kagome. and Shippo, so that they could go off and get the jewel shards. As he made his way toward Kagome's house, he spotted her mother and Shippo together. "Hey, Mrs. Kagome's mom!" he called. She looked up and smiled when the young man came up to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you weren't around for breakfast. We were beginning to wonder if you were coming back." She said cheerfully. She had managed to start trust the half-breed since he and Kagome stayed around for two extra days. Inuyasha nodded and looked around.  
  
"Have you seen Kagome? We're suppose to be starting the jewel shards." He answered. Mrs. Higurashi nodded in understanding.  
  
"I believe she and Kaede went somewhere to talk." She answered. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"She and Kaede-baba went to the springs. I don't think they want us there though, cuz Kaede told me to stay here." He informed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother who was continuing on her way before looking at Shippo.  
  
"Were we to meet them there?" he asked.  
  
"No, I think they wanted us to meet them here. Kagome did bring extra clothes with her though." Inuyasha smirked and then made his way toward the Hot Springs, despite Shippo's protest. He stopped in a tree and watched as Kaede sat working on a fire and talking to Kagome whom was bathing. Shippo had his back turned and was covering his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter? Not afraid to see a little skin are you, baby kitsune?" Inuyasha teased. Shippo turned to him with a scowl.  
  
"Leave me alone." He muttered and continued to look away. Inuyasha snorted and turned around to see Kagome just as she got out of the water. His eyes widened at that moment and his jaw dropped. He was aware of the fact Kagome was a female, but he never noticed how much her body had developed this much. He leaned forward in the tree and saw Kagome let out a sigh and run her fingers through her hair and stretched backwards. She then blinked and screamed.  
  
"SIT!" At that instant, Inuyasha felt his face collide with the ground. Shippo bounced out the tree and landed on top of the angry half-breed.  
  
"I told him you would get angry Kagome-chan!" Shippo announced. Inuyasha lifted his head just as Kagome tied close her kimono, which was long and blue. It had two a long split on both sides of it and the sleeves were to her elbow and were loose, much like the ends of Inuyasha's sleeves were made. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and turned away.  
  
"I have to go get my bag and things. I'll meet you here. Shippo, why don't you some with me." The little fox demon agreed and bounced after Kagome and towards the village. Inuyasha growled and sat up weakly just as the spell wore off of him.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled and punched a hole into the ground. He massaged his knuckles and scowled at Kaede, who was chuckling silently to herself as she cooked a large fish over the fire.  
  
"A very clever way to try and win the girl's trust, boy." She said casually, smiling gently in his direction. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"I don't need your lectures." He muttered and crossed his arms, muttering to himself. Kaede smiled and began humming to herself while the half breed swore under his breath and muttered things he'd do to Kagome once he got rid of the ward around his neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo bounced along Kagome's side, looking up at her in curiosity. The girl was fuming still, but not nearly as much. Though he was young, he felt that there could be something going on between Inuyasha and Kagome, but since they were both stubborn from what he saw, they weren't going to tell each other. "Kagome-chan. you're not mad at Inuyasha are you?" he asked. She looked down at him and shrugged.  
  
"No, I'm not." She answered and smiled a bit, looking down at him. "Ever since I was young I could never be too mad at him for too long. except for when he disappeared for ten years. That was the longest I was ever upset with him, though I know it wasn't him fault. I couldn't help but think he could have at least came back for one day just to see me." Shippo was about to ask where Inuyasha went for ten years, but noticed the sadness in her eyes and decided not to.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Both of them stopped and Kagome let out a loud groan as a boy ran up to them.  
  
"Hi, Houjo."  
  
"I'm glad you decided to stay in the village another day." He piped. Kagome forced a smile and Houjo grinned innocently. "The village has a visitor too! That strange man with the white monkey cloak."  
  
"DAMN!" both Houjo and Shippo blinked in shock at Kagome's outburst and she did a quick bow before running towards her house, Shippo close behind after recovering from shock. He felt that if Kagome was talking like that, it was a better thing Inuyasha had vanished from her life for ten years if in the few weeks he had known them, Kagome was already picking up Inuyasha's bad habits.  
  
"Kagome, who is this guy?" Shippo asked when she had grabbed her things and was now making her way towards the forest in quick pace.  
  
"I don't know his name or who he is, but the last time we saw him bad things began happening and he always wants to see me. I have a bad feeling about that gut and I don't like him." She answered. When they got back to Kaede, Kagome's mother and Souta were both there and Inuyasha was sitting a distance away, obviously still upset.  
  
"Well, I see you're ready to leave." Said Mrs. Higurashi cheerfully as they all gathered to say their good byes- Inuyasha didn't move or look in their direction. She hugged Kagome and kissed her forehead. "I want you to take good care of yourself. Just because you've got Inuyasha protecting you doesn't mean to go looking for trouble." She said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"She's got to look for trouble to find the jewel shards, mom." Informed Souta. Kagome been over and purposely hugged her brother tightly and kissed his cheek, before hugging Kaede.  
  
"We'll take care." She said and looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "You gonna come say good bye?" she called at the half demon. He let out a growl and stood up, his arms folded across his chest and still scowling.  
  
"You be good Shippo." Said her mother brightly. Shippo had jumped in her arms and got a hug as well as his tail stroked and cooed over, then he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "And you too Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh." He grunted and turned his head in a different direction. Her mother shook her head and kissed the half-breed's cheek, as well as gave him a bone-crushing hug. Shippo couldn't help but let out a silent laugh at the look on Inuyasha's face when she did this. As they made their way to start their journey, Shippo noticed Kagome give him a gentle smile and giggled as Inuyasha tried to rub the kiss off his face. Shippo laughed and smiled happily. He couldn't help but think this would be able to enjoy traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha. They were his family now, even though Inuyasha was an arrogant jerk at times. 


	12. chapter 12

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 12  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of Shippo and Kagome as they made their way through the forest. The sun was starting to set and he noticed Kagome had slowed down since they had begun their journey. In the beginning, she couldn't seem to stop talking and was excited about nearly everything they saw, while Shippo jumped and bounced around. Now the little kitsune was sleeping on Kagome's back and she was walking slowly while muttering things under her breath. Finally she stopped and let out a cry. "Inuyasha lets stop!" she whined. He looked over his shoulder at her and scowled.  
  
"Grow up Kagome. You're a woman now, this shouldn't be too much strain on you." He said.  
  
"I'm sixteen years old Inuyasha. I have two more years before I'm a grown woman." She informed stubbornly. "And besides, you don't really think we'll get a jewel shard tonight do you?" Inuyasha didn't answer because for one, Kagome would probably start telling him off, and he didn't feel like hearing it. That didn't seem to stop her though. She rushed up in front of him and placed a hand on her hip, glaring up at him. "You did think we'd get one tonight didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Probably because we're in the middle on no where! There are no demons for miles that possess jewel shards!" she announced and looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please Inuyasha. Can't we take a little rest?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had Inuyasha's jacket wrapped around her for warmth and her arms around his torso as she rested straddling in his lap in a tree. She smiled and cuddled up closer to him, causing the dog demon to growl. "Do you have to move so much? You don't want to fall out of he tree do you?" Kagome sat up and scowled at him.  
  
"Would you let me?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He didn't understand why she had to be so stubborn now a day. Kagome nodded her head knowingly and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Shippo was sleeping peacefully in the branch above them and assured Kagome he was use to it, so he wouldn't roll out.  
  
"Kagome. what would you say if I wanted to use the jewel for something else?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. He looked down at her when he didn't get an answer, and noticed she had fallen asleep and hadn't heard what he just said. He sighed and leaned his head back, hitting gently against the tree trunk in frustration. He sighed and looked at the girl in his lap and began twirling a lock of her hair around his clawed fingers. He was actually lucky she hadn't heard his question because once he thought about it, she would have jumped out his lap in a split second and used SIT against him.  
  
"Hmm, Inuyasha." he blinked and looked down at her as she snuggled up closer to him. He smiled at her gently and looked down at the forest ground, something white having caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes at the direction he had seen it, but there was no longer a sign or scent of what ever it was. Deciding he must have been tired and seeing things, he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked around before letting out a sigh and going into the water of a hot spring Inuyasha had located for her after much begging and pleading. They had been away from home for two months now and had a good chunk of the jewel. It was evening now and Shippo and Inuyasha were sitting behind some rocks while Kagome took a bath. Inuyasha leaned against a rock and began flexing his claws lazily, when he noticed Shippo suddenly begin stripping his clothes. The little fox demon made a run for the water, but Inuyasha quickly grabbed him by his tail. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Shippo scowled.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath with Kagome-chan." He answered. Inuyasha dropped the little fox demon to the ground and punched the top of his head.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You're not allowed to take a bath with Kagome." He said, Shippo looked at the demon in annoyance while rubbing a large lump on his head.  
  
"Why? Only you are allowed to?" he asked, Inuyasha blinked and began to blush. "How far have you gotten with Kagome any way Inuyasha? She doesn't seem to like it when you see her naked." Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl and was about to swipe at Shippo, who was now talking about how he use to always take baths with his parents, when Kagome suddenly screamed. Instinctively he tried to come to the rescue of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You have no right to be so upset Inuyasha. You saw me naked and I bashed you in the head with a boulder. Hat makes us pretty much even. What's the big deal?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scowled even more and let out a grunt. Kagome scowled as well. It was now the next day and yet he was still mad about the night before. It wasn't like she used SIT against him.  
  
"I didn't see a thing." He muttered. Kagome frowned and looked at Shippo.  
  
"Did he see anything?" she asked. Inuyasha let out a growl, but she ignored it.  
  
"I dunno, I covered my eyes." Shippo answered. Inuyasha turned to them and growled in annoyance and anger. They were on their way back home for a rest and some time away from demon fighting and jewel shard searching, so Kagome wasn't about to let Inuyasha's never ending bad mood get her down. She simply walked past him and grinned when Go-Shinboku came into view.  
  
"We're home, guys!" she called happily. She grinned back at them and Inuyasha let out the traditional 'feh' and crossed his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to start running towards the village when she sensed what could have possibly been shards of the Shikon jewel, as well as someone looking down at them. She looked up in the tree tops and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" asked Shippo curiously. She looked down at the little fox demon and shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." she answered and looked over at Inuyasha to see he was looking up in the trees as well and his ears were perked up. She was starting to wonder if he had sensed the same thing as her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" called Kagome. She ran happily into her house, to find that her brother and mother weren't even home. She sighed and dropped her bag on the floor. "BUYO!" she called, figuring her fat cat would be happy to see her. She, Inuyasha, and Shippo had split up in the forest, so they were off doing what ever it was they did when she wasn't keeping them from killing each other. She had just entered her room when she heard a knocking noise outside her house. She ran and opened the door to be face to face with a young man around a year or two older than her. He head dark blue eyes, and dark hair that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the back of his neck and two earrings in one ear. He appeared to be a priest from the way he was dressed. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was looking for a Mrs. Higurashi.. I thought she was an older woman since she supposedly had two children." He answered a grin now on his face.  
  
"She lives here. I'm her daughter." Answered Kagome. He looked her over, which made Kagome raise an eyebrow at him. "So, can I help you?"  
  
"OH! Yeah, I had knowledge a man named Onigomu lived around these parts. Do you know him?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the stranger.  
  
"Onigomu has been dead for a while now." The monk scowled and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Then do you know any one by the name of Naraku?" 


	13. chapter 13

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha scowled down at the young man that was talking to Kagome from where he and Shippo sat up in the treetops spying. He let out a grunt and crossed his arms, looking in another directing in anger and what could have been jealousy. The monk Kagome was talking to seemed to be very interested in her and was asking her questions about some guy named Onigomu. He had heard Kagome speak of some annoying kid once when they were younger by that name, but from what he knew, the guy had vanished and was strange enough as it is. "Who do you think that monk is? I've never seen him around?" said Shippo, looking at Inuyasha with great curiosity.  
  
"Feh, he's just a houshi." He answered and stood up, stretching lazily. "Let's go get a meal until Kagome comes from us." He suggested. Shippo nodded and followed Inuyasha.  
  
"I think Houshi likes Kagome, don't you?" Shippo asked brightly. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"He's just a lowly monk. He has no reason to go around flirting with young girls." Answered Inuyasha. They didn't even make it far before Kagome's scream could be heard. Inuyasha growled and stopped, and immediately ran toward the village. "But this one could be different." When they got to the village, Kagome was running into the forest.  
  
"Get back here thief!" she screamed. Inuyasha ran after her and when he managed to catch up with her, he grabbed her around the waist and put her on his back. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"What did he steal from you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer which made him growl. "Kagome!" he snapped. She let out a groan.  
  
"He took our piece of the jewel."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you look at what I found Haji. A young girl possessed this chunk of the Shikon jewel. I felt a little bad on having to steal it from her without giving her my name. or even getting to ask hers, but she was quick to attack me once I took the jewel." The badger in front of the young monk shook his head.  
  
"How did you escape her?" he asked. The monk grinned.  
  
"Ran for my life of course." He then stood up straight, pocketing the piece of the jewel. "I'm aware that there is a palace near here with a king of many daughters. So I'll be seeing you around my friend?" he asked. The badger demon nodded and transformed before flying off. The young man smirked and looked at the piece of jewel in his hand. 'This should catch your attention Naraku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll rip his damn head off when we find him!" they were now going through a village and Inuyasha was crawling across the growl sniffing it like a demon. Kagome looked around nervously and blushed at her friend's actions. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's back, looking around nervously as villagers whispered and pointed at them.  
  
"Inuyasha, get off the ground! You're embarrassing!" Kagome snapped at the dog demon. He suddenly jumped to his feet and ran toward a small palace. "INUYASHA!" They ran into the palace, Kagome close behind Inuyasha who broke down the door to one room where the monk was sitting. He was surrounded by a bunch of round (to be polite) women and seemed very distressed. They all turned around and he jumped to his feet.  
  
"It's you!" he cheered and pushed past Inuyasha, taking Kagome's hands into his. "After being here, seeing you is like meeting an angel! You're a regular beauty." Kagome blushed and a wide grin crossed her face.  
  
"You hear that Inuyasha! I'm like an angel." She piped. Inuyasha scowled and suddenly swiped at the monk's head, but he managed to duck it and ran out of the palace, Inuyasha close behind.  
  
"Get back here coward!" yelled Inuyasha and pulled out Tetsusiaga. Inuyasha chased the man down into the forest and getting upset with chasing, he jumped through the trees and made his way in front of the monk. He dropped to the ground and grabbed the monk by the front of his robes and pinned him to a tree, pointing the Tetsusiaga at his throat. The piece of the jewel he had stolen fell from his robes. "Who the hell do you think you are!? First stealing our piece of the jewel and then hitting on Kagome!" he yelled. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and tugged in his sleeve.  
  
"Inuyasha, put him down!" she announced. Inuyasha looked down at her just to meet pleading drown eyes, so he obeyed. The young man fell to the ground and instantly clutched at his throat, gasping for breath. Kagome kneeled in front of him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about my friend. Inuyasha can be a bit. territorial."  
  
"Feh." Muttered Inuyasha and put his sword away. He turned away and crossed his arm, still keeping an eye and Kagome and the monk from the corner of his eye so as not to be too obvious. "Don't trust him Kagome. He may try to sweet talk his way into getting the jewel from you." He muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the piece of jewel the monk had stolen.  
  
"Ignore him. He's part dog." Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"It's alright. I can understand his concern. After all, I can see why he wants to protect such a lovely young woman. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miroku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're after some man named Naraku because he put some kind of curse on your family to have a void in your hand. Sounds tough. But why did you come around here looking for my mother?" They were all sitting around Kagome's house, Miroku explaining his purpose for stealing Kagome's piece of the jewel. They were all sitting and drinking tea, except Inuyasha, who was sitting off to the side, glaring at Miroku, who he still found suspicious.  
  
"I have reason to believe Naraku had been to this village many times. And was raised here as a child." Kagome looked at Miroku curiously.  
  
"But I've been here all my life and there was never any one here by the name of Naraku." Said Kagome. Miroku nodded his head knowingly.  
  
"He went by the name Onigomu." Inuyasha stood up and gave Miroku a look.  
  
"Hold it now. Onigumo is dead from what I know. Plus, how could he put a curse on your grandfather to go to your father and so on? He's about a year or two older than me. or was."  
  
"Because Naraku reincarnated himself into the form of a child to keep from ever being discover. He supposedly set up the death of his reincarnated body, Onigumo, and went around as an unknown person."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Shippo curiously, from Kagome's side. Miroku let out a sigh, sitting his cup down and closing his eyes in thought.  
  
"Before my father's time came, he informed me of all this. Naraku recently deceived some one in this village from what I hear. I heard a young girl was attacked by a demon to get the Shikon jewel. That's what attracted me here." Kagome blinked and Inuyasha frowned. "Do you know who it was?"  
  
"It was us." answered Inuyasha and turned away, clenching his fists at his side. Miroku looked at Kagome who was now clenching her fists in her lap. "I can't believe this." he growled. Miroku then turned to Kagome for an answer.  
  
"Not too long ago we had this strange visitor come into the village. He would always talk to me or want me around. One day Inuyasha and I had planned on using the jewel to turn Inuyasha fully human, but we were some how tricked into thinking one had attacked the other." She explained quietly.  
  
"Naraku has the power to shift forms. that's how he managed to curse my grandfather." Miroku informed them. Inuyasha growled and punched the ground in anger.  
  
'That bastard! He put us through all this pain for nothing!" he growled.  
  
"And he probably has shards of the jewel, right?" asked Kagome. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I've encountered him once and he was disguised in a white ape hood."  
  
"That's him." said Kagome and turned to Inuyasha. "We're going to find him, right? Make him pay for what he's done?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"Course we are. After all, he must have a little to do with the death of my mother those years back. You don't think I'm going to ever forgive anyone for ever taking her away from me, do you?" Kagome smiled at him and suddenly, Miroku got on his knees and took Kagome's hands into his.  
  
"Miroku. what are you doing?" Asked Kagome nervously. He looked into his eyes with the most sincere expression.  
  
"Kagome, you're such an understanding woman. and seeing that there aren't many of you around and with the condition I'm in. Will you bear my child?"  
  
"WHAT!" yelled both Kagome and Inuyasha in shock, though Inuyasha was more out of anger. Miroku brought his arm around Kagome and pulled her close.  
  
"You and I would make beautiful children together. And I feel it would only be fair since."  
  
"Get your damn hands off of her!" yelled Inuyasha, jumping between the two of them, pushing Kagome protectively behind him. "What kind of monk are you!"  
  
"Forgive me, I didn't know. I felt that you and Kagome were only companions. but it seems you're a lot more than that." He said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before quickly moving apart.  
  
"Its nothing like that. I just need her to get the jewel shards." Said Inuyasha and Kagome shoved him.  
  
"Excuse me! But if I didn't inform you about all the uses of the jewel you wouldn't have to be around looking for it right now!" she snapped and turned away from him. 'Stupid, insensitive."  
  
"What did I do now!"  
  
"Well Inuyasha, a girl likes for a guy to be sensitive. which you aren't showing.."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"And gentle with both her emotions and body."  
  
"You listening Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
"Argh! Don't touch me!"  
  
"I told you to keep your hands off of her!" Shippo sat in a corner of the room watching the whole scene, shaking his head in a knowing manner. He may have been the only child out of the bunch, but he was the only mature this group had. 


	14. chapter 14

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 14  
  
Miroku sat silently in a corner of Kagome's room watching as she worked at something absently. Her eyes were unfocused and Inuyasha was the same way before he left. Miroku looked at Kagome thoughtfully. She was actually about to use the jewel to make Inuyasha a full blooded human, and he agreed to it. He had never heard of such a thing before. He couldn't help but think that there was something deeper between them other than friendship, even if he had only been with them for a few days. There was something that made Naraku want them to go against each other, other than the fact Inuyasha was going to use the jewel to become human. Kagome then stood up. "Ok, I've got it!" she piped and turned to Miroku. "Kaede knows any and basically everything about all the people in this village, so most likely she can give us some details on Onigomu before he vanished."  
  
"Should we go get Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Kagome looked out her room window and shrugged.  
  
"We're kind of connected. He'll find me no matter where I am." She answered. Miroku nodded in understanding, a small smile on his lips from what Kagome had just said. There was hardly a doubt in his mind that there was more going on between them.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as Kagome and Miroku made their way out.  
  
"We're going to visit Kaede. If Inuyasha so happens to come around, or Shippo, could you tell them that's where we are?" asked Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and on the way out, Miroku gave her a charming smile and followed Kagome out. When Kagome had introduced Miroku to her mother, the woman did not seem to keen on her daughter spending time with so many men. Especially with Inuyasha being 17 and Miroku being 19. Inuyasha seemed to make it worse with his muttering things about perverted monks and roaming hands, but with enough convincing, they managed to get him a place to sleep in their house. Inuyasha was upset that he still had to sleep at Kaede's with Shippo when he knew Kagome longer and there were times when they slept even in the same bed when his mother was around.  
  
"I think your mother is beginning to like me." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the monk.  
  
"Don't get any ideas. She IS my mother." Miroku gave an embarrassed laugh and grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of asking your mother to bear my child, Kagome-chan!" he announced with his grin. "But her daughter.."  
  
"Don't even think it, Houshi." They both turned around and Kagome grinned.  
  
"Inuyasha, we were just heading to Kaede's to find out some things about Onigomu. You gonna come?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and nodded.  
  
"Course."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You want to know about Onigomu? Well I don't know what to say about the boy. he was very fond of Kagome though." Inuyasha let out a growl. The group was sitting listening to Kaede as she gave as much information as she could about Onigomu. "It was a shame when he was caught in that fire."  
  
"Kaede. did he show any strange activity when it came to Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"He just always wanted to know where she was." Answered Kaede. "Though no one ever knew." Kagome scowled and they sat silently, letting the woman continued to tell her story. From what they learned, Onigomu did make attempts to try and find Kagome many times when they were young, including the night Inuyasha had ran away, and he always muttered things about revenge and demons to himself.  
  
"He was a nut case." Muttered Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head and stood up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a friend I'm going to need to find. I need to tell him what's going on, so I may be away for a while." He answered and looked at Shippo. "You want to come with me?"  
  
"OK!" cheered Shippo, not quite knowing why he agreed, but being a child, Miroku knew Shippo would enjoy it. He smiled when the little fox demon jumped on his shoulder and he waved good bye to the others before leaving with the little kitsune.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting around Kaede's, occasionally trying to figure out what they could do. The door to Kaede's cabin opened and a woman with a child came in. "Kaede, would you please come see my daughter. Something is wrong with her." She said. Kaede looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Can I leave you two alone without anything happening?" They nodded and Kaede left with the woman. Inuyasha let out a sigh and put his arms behind his head. Kagome let out a sigh and began twirling a lock of hair around her finger lazily.  
  
"I wonder why Miroku decided to take Shippo with him." She said lazily. Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Maybe he was inspired by Kaede's story and decided he was gonna let us have a little alone time." Said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and looked away so he wouldn't see it, even though she didn't do too well at it. He shook his head and just as he closed his eyes, a scream could be heard. Kagome jumped up and ran outside, Inuyasha close behind.  
  
"What the." Kagome reached up to her face when something cut her face. She blinked and noticed hair everywhere like a web. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, looking at her face.  
  
"There's hair everywhere. Can't you see it? It's cutting through everything." Inuyasha looked up and saw a girl with short hair and a revealing outfit floating over them.  
  
"There you are with my precious jewel." She said. Kagome blinked and their piece of the jewel flew from her neck and into the woman's hand. "Come to Yura my sweet." Inuyasha growled and was about to attack, but she vanished. Kagome was about to walk forward when she saw hair in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called and he looked back at her. He came over and took off his jacket, handing it to her.  
  
"Here, this'll protect you from the hair." He said and when she put it on, he put her on his back. "Now tell me where to look out so we can get our jewel shard back." As they made there way through, Kagome spotted a wounded Kaede and ordered Inuyasha to get her.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha rushed through the forest.  
  
"I could be better, child." The old woman answered as Inuyasha sat her on the ground and began digging a hole. Kagome looked at him in shock as he placed Kaede in the hole and began covering her with dirt and leaves.  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell!" she yelled, and grabbed the demon's arm to stop him. "She's not dead!" Inuyasha pulled his arm away and scowled.  
  
"I'm aware of that!" he announced and finished covering up the old woman so only her face showed. "She'll need to hide here so that hair doesn't come down and slice her old body up." Kagome gave him a look. "We'll come back for you when we get back our jewel shard." Said Inuyasha, nodding in Kaede's direction, before propping Kagome up on his back and running off.  
  
"You had better not forget about her." Said Kagome, giving him a threatening look. Inuyasha snorted, but did not respond. 


	15. chapter 15

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 15  
  
Inuyasha was jumping through the trees, managing to avoid all the deadly hair with the help of Kagome, who cling tightly to him for safety. Inuyasha suddenly brought his hands up to his nose and a look of disgust crossed his face. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome, worriedly. Inuyasha scowled and pointed ahead. When they reached the place he was pointing, there were the bodies of samurais whose heads had been sliced off.  
  
"The smell of human blood. They must have stumbled into the hair without ever noticing." He muttered. Kagome pulled his jacket tighter around her as she looked around at the dead bodies. She shuddered and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think Shippo and Miroku are fine? They left not too long before the hairs started showing up."  
  
"La, you're here! I was wondering if you would ever come." They both looked up to see Yura levitating over hem. Inuyasha growled. "And you brought along the demon! Good girl, I can't wait to add that lovely hair of his to my collection." Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha, who had a blank expression on his face.  
  
"She wants my hair?" he asked boredly. Kagome gave him a look.  
  
"She wants your hair?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously, then at Yura. "She's killing innocent people over YOU?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she were crazy.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!?" he snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well really Inuyasha. Some girls would die to have nice hair like yours, and you've got a rather attractive face to go with it, but killing innocent people over you. It really isn't that serious." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief and growled in anger.  
  
"Kagome, she wants my head!" Inuyasha yelled in complete outrage. The couple was so busy arguing, they forgot all about Yura who was watching them in great interest. Suddenly, waves of hair came flying at them and grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and ankles, suspending him high into the air.  
  
"Inuyasha!" panicked Kagome in shock and ran toward him, when she noticed a giant ball of hair in the air and strands of hair coming out of every end of it. "No way.."  
  
"Well, well, well, I have out done myself this time. I went and caught the famous half breed Inuyasha in my lovely web of hair."  
  
"Yura of the hair. So, what have you heard of me?" Yura smiled and began examining her nails.  
  
"Only that you became the pet to a human child of a priestess." She answered.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha in complete outrage. "I'm pet to NO wench!" Kagome scowled at Inuyasha's out burst.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me, you're both in the way. And since I have this, getting rid of you should be very easy." Yura lifted her fingers to reveal that she had their chunk of the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha growled and tried to attack him, but hair grabbed him around the waist and held him in place.  
  
"DAMN IT!" he yelled. Suddenly, Yura came at Inuyasha and sliced him across the chest with a sword. "Heh, nice sword." The Tetsusiaga had fell from his side long ago, so he was fighting only with his claws and fists.  
  
"Yes it is lovely, isn't it? Its called 'Crimson Mist', an Oni's joy. It severs the flesh without harming a hair. This'll come very useful on you." Yura was about to attack when an arrow flew past her and hit the giant ball of hair causing heads to fall from it.  
  
"Those are the heads of all the people you've killed... And the samurais." Said Inuyasha when he spotted fresh heads of men falling from it. Yura got directly in Inuyasha's face.  
  
'You have beautiful hair you know, and so much of it. I can't wait to add you my collection along with your samurai friends there." She said and pulled out a comb. "But first, your wench is going to have to go." Suddenly, flames flew from the comb and down on Kagome.  
  
"YOU!" growled Inuyasha and when Yura came at him, he sliced at her, managing to take her hand that was holding her sword, off. When this happened, the hairs around him began to loosen, and he smirked.  
  
"Can't control your hairs now, can you?" he asked and when he attacked her, he didn't notice her hand that had been chopped off coming at him until it stabbed him right in his shoulder. He fell to the ground and growled in both anger and pain. Yura came down in front of him and pulled the sword out of him and then cupped his chin.  
  
"It's a shame really. Not only do you have nice hair, but also your face isn't too bad to look at either. I may jus have to save your head and keep it in good condition."  
  
"Spare me." Growled Inuyasha and threw his hand into her chest and grabbed the jewel, but Yura's sword went down and into his hand, causing the jewel to fall from it. Yura picked it up and shook her head, looking as though Inuyasha's attack had taken nothing out of her.  
  
"My, my, my, you are bold aren't you? Grabbing the bosom of a woman you only just met. How that girl dealt with you I don't know, but you'll be joining her soon." Yura smirked and lifted the sword to attack when something red caught the corner of her eye. She turned around to see Kagome climbing up the hair and skulls of the giant ball.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die." Kagome continued to pray to herself. She stopped when she noticed a strange glow coming from one skull, but it was still out of reach. "Inuyasha! That skull over there! There's something about it. Can you see it?" Kagome called. Yura looked from her fighting with Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled and sent hair flying at Kagome, bounding the girl into the air. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for the hair to slice through the jacket and slice off her arms.  
  
"Oh wow, it is strong." she said, remembering how it saved her from Yura's fire. Yura narrowed her eyes at Kagome.  
  
"You seem mortal enough. Let's try this." She made a single strand of hair go around Kagome's neck, slicing her, but Inuyasha attacked and sliced off the demon's other hand. He grabbed Kagome and they both crashed to the ground into a pile of skulls. Kagome groaned and looked to see a glowing skull with strands of hair coming from the eye sockets.  
  
"This is it." Kagome grabbed an arrow from her back and stabbed into the skull. When she heard Yura yell at her, she forced down on the arrow, cracking the skull in half and shattering a comb inside it. At that instant, Yura vanished with a scream and the sword coming at Kagome stopped and disintegrated, along with all the hair. The chunk of the jewel fell to the ground and Kagome grabbed it before looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Oh no! I'm SO sorry. You're all beat up because you gave me your jacket." she said, trying to help him up.  
  
"Keh, I've been in worse condition." He muttered. Kagome shook her head. She knew it was true compared to a few of their other battles.  
  
"You're soaked in blood. We should go clean you up." she said and then stopped before running and grabbing the Tetsusiaga off the ground. "Can't forget this." She said, handing it to him. Inuyasha took the sword and examined it.  
  
"Battle number two that was won without the help of this thing." He said and put it back to his side. Kagome put her arm around his waist and made him put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon, lets go home so I can fix you up. I bet you're just as hungry as I am after that battle." 


	16. chapter 16

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 16  
  
Souta sat down next to Kagome, watching as she bandaged up Inuyasha. The boy looked at Inuyasha with shinning eyes. He honestly couldn't believe the half-breed went through all that pain for his sister. Their mother had nearly fainted when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome return and rushed off to get Kaede. Most unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't tell Mrs. Higurashi where he buried Kaede. "So, did YOU beat her up really good, Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Kagome let a smile cross her face and Inuyasha growled in both pain and annoyance as he lay on the room floor.  
  
"Actually Souta, I defeated Yura of the hair. Inuyasha was just playing as a distraction." She answered, causing Inuyasha to growl. Souta blinked and looked at Kagome then Inuyasha's sword, which was sitting in a corner of the room.  
  
"Don't lie, Kagome. Inuyasha has that cool sword of his. He could have easily killed that hair demon." Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Souta a look.  
  
"Listen Souta, Inuyasha has a lot of healing to do, and he'll need rest to do it. Maybe you should leave." She suggested. Souta gave his sister a look.  
  
"And what about you?" he asked. Kagome lifted up the herbs and bandages she was working with to explain herself. Souta then scowled and obediently left sitting directly outside their house and sulking.  
  
"Hey there Souta!" he looked up and forced a smile as Kagome's friends came running up to the house.  
  
"Hi Rita, Yuka." He answered. The girls smiled at him and nodded toward the house.  
  
"Is Kagome around? Her mother can't find Kaede and she and the villagers, along with your grandfather and his prayer scrolls went looking for her." Said Yuka. Souta stood up.  
  
"Kagome's kinda busy right now." Souta already knew the girls would freak if they saw Kagome and Inuyasha, so he was planning on stopping them. Unfortunately, they just shoved past him.  
  
"Kagome!" They called. They then entered the room and stopped. Souta shoved through them and Rita threw her hands over his eyes. Inuyasha was sitting on top of Kagome with her hands pinned over her head and eyes narrowed. They were both glaring at each other.  
  
"Yuka quick, tell the villagers Inuyasha is attempting to rape Kagome!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome tore her eyes away from Inuyasha's when she heard her friends' panicked voices. She and Inuyasha had just gotten into an argument, and he had shoved her off of him and pinned her to the ground to show that she didn't have any kind of control over him. She was glaring at him because he was trying to take control over her and she knew she couldn't use SIT on him this way. He actually use to do this to her when they were kids to her, except it probably looked worse because they weren't kids anymore and he had her pinned so his one leg was on either side of her and he was straddling on top of her. "Guys wait! It's not what it looks like!" she called and ordered Inuyasha to let her go. Rita sent Souta out of the room and both girls sat down as Inuyasha pulled his shirt on.  
  
"So what were you doing?" asked Yuka, narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha, but when he glared back at her, she shrunk back against the wall.  
  
"We just got finished trying to get our jewel shard back. As you can see, Inuyasha is very beat up." Said Kagome causally. Rita and Yuka leaned forward towards Kagome, making her move closer to them.  
  
"It didn't look like he was in too much pain when he was sitting on top of you." whispered Rita and sat back. "And besides, at the rate you're going, you'll never get to spend anytime with Houjo." She said more clearly. Kagome looked at her friends in outrage and Inuyasha let out a growl.  
  
"Houjo?! Why the hell would I want to spend time alone with him!" she asked. Her friends looked at her in shock for her choice of language, causing Kagome to throw her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Well Houjo really likes you. He was planning on asking you to the festival coming up."  
  
"Wow Kagome, you have a thing for attracting village idiots don't you?" asked Inuyasha, causing the girls to look at him in shock. Kagome blushed as the half demon lay on the room floor and placed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"What does he know about Houjo?" asked Yuka. Kagome chose to ignore the question.  
  
"Guys listen, as soon as Inuyasha heals up, we'll be leaving. Miroku and Shippo are most likely going to be away for a while and we need the jewel shards. I honestly don't have time for fun and games as much as before." Kagome informed. Her friends looked at her sadly and nodded in understanding.  
  
"You were hardly ever around when we were kids either, Kagome. It's strange how this is happening all over again. Did you know Onigomu was the one who reported about that demon kidnapping you?" asked Rita. Kagome looked at her in shock and Inuyasha sat up quickly.  
  
"Yeah, he said you were put under a spell or something. That he demon was trying to possess you." Added Yuka. Inuyasha let out a growl and punched the ground, leaving a hole in the floor and terrifying the two girls.  
  
"Guys. could you possibly leave now?" asked Kagome quietly. "You're upsetting Inuyasha, and I'd hate for him to hurt any of you." The girls both agreed and left with a quick good bye. Kagome turned around and looked up at Inuyasha, who was now standing up and getting the Tetsusiaga. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going after Naraku. Or Onigomu- What ever the hell his name is." Inuyasha answered sharply.  
  
"You can't fight him in that condition." Said Kagome, standing up and going up to him. Inuyasha looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "Please Inuyasha. just rest and heal up a little more and I promise we'll leave when you're in good enough condition." She said. Inuyasha looked away and let out a grunt.  
  
"Fine. but we'll be leaving tomorrow so you know." Kagome smiled at him and looked at the hole he put in the floor.  
  
"My mom isn't going to like this." 


	17. chapter 17

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 17  
  
The next day, Inuyasha WAS fully healed, and had reminded Kagome that with him being part demon his body was special and different from the human in a few ways. They had packed up and left when Miroku had returned with both a shard of the Shikon jewel and annoyed Shippo. Shippo was rambling on about how the monk had been side tracked because he wanted to find out some information on a palace with a princess that happened to be possessed. "And that's where we're suppose to be going?" asked Kagome as they made their way toward a village. Miroku grinned and nodded.  
  
"And what does this have to do with our search for the Shikon jewel?" asked Inuyasha. He gave Miroku a stern look and the monk laughed.  
  
"Well I figure we could do something out of the kindness of our hearts. After all, I am a monk and fixing these kinds of problems is part of my job."  
  
"That's a load of shit." Muttered Inuyasha and Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku looked over his shoulder and grinned.  
  
"There may be a shard of the jewel there." Inuyasha's ears perked. "I thought you'd like that."  
  
"So, when we get there, what are we suppose to tell them?" asked Shippo. Miroku grinned down at the little kitsune.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got all that planned out!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe that worked. The people must be pretty scared to actually believe Miroku could protect these girls from any danger." Said Inuyasha. They had just finished eating and were now sitting in a room where the unconscious princess was lying. Kagome shuddered a bit as they looked at her.  
  
"She looks dead." she said. Miroku suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"The nobleman says he had another daughter, so I figured I'd go check on her. Make sure she's ok." Inuyasha made a face at him.  
  
"Shippo'll go with you. He may be able to hear the demon before it attacks." Said Kagome. Miroku seemed to be a bit put out by this, but he didn't disagree or say anything. Inuyasha watched as they left, hearing Miroku ask Shippo to turn into a fluffy bunny or something cuddly. He shook his head and suddenly felt something press against his side. He looked down to see it was Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Well look at her body. I mean, its like she's gonna sit up in any minute." She stopped and looked up at Inuyasha with a serious expression. "What did you think I was gonna do?"  
  
"Well. you were the one pressing flesh if I remember correctly." She looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"What the heck are you thinking about!" she asked. Inuyasha scowled, his face reddening.  
  
"I wasn't thinkin' anything. That was you." She was about to say something when something could be heard just outside. It sounded a lot like screams.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome scrabbled off the ground and ran out. Inuyasha scowled at this. He didn't see why she was so worried about the monk. It was the girl who was stuck in a room alone with the perverted monk and oblivious Shippo she should be worried about. He got up and began to walk out the room to see Kagome standing and looking up at the sky in curiosity. He looked up and saw something coming toward them and that it was glowing.  
  
"What is that?" she asked and suddenly, the dragon-like glowing figure came flying toward them at top speed. They both ducked and jumped out of the way, the demon entering the room and going into the body of the princess. It then came out, holding onto a glowing ball. The princess was now a deadly pale color.  
  
"He marked her as his next victim. She wasn't possessed at all." Growled Inuyasha and pulled out the Tetsusiaga, and slicing at the demon, but nothing happened. "What the." Kagome stepped ahead of Inuyasha and reached up, managing to touch the creature. At that moment, it flew out at top speed.  
  
"Inuyasha, go after it!" she yelled he blinked and looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked. She blinked and then a scowl crossed her face. He looked at her and then he turned away. "Fine, let's go." He said. Kagome ran outside and saw the glowing light.  
  
"Are you going after it?!" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to see Miroku running toward them as if he was trying to escape someone. Kagome shook her head and turned back in the direction of the glowing light.  
  
"Don't worry, I can get it!" she said and pulled out an arrow, aiming it in the direction of the light.  
  
"Can you make that?" asked Miroku. As if to answer his question, she let the arrow fly and there was an explosion of light. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Looks like those nine years of lessons came in helpful after all." She said, giving Inuyasha a look. Suddenly, a glowing ball came flying at them. They walked into the room and the princess was sitting up, looking around in confusion.  
  
"Who are you, demon exterminators?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Demon exterminators? They have people that go around doing things like that?" asked Inuyasha in disgust as they made their way towards home. Kagome looked up at him and sighed, looking at the ground. "Humans."  
  
"You know Inuyasha, I think I would kinda be considered a demon exterminator in my village." she informed. Inuyasha looked down at her and looked away.  
  
"Not you. I heard demon exterminators go after all type demons. Half breeds and all." He informed. They looked at Miroku who would give a violent shudder every now and then as if remembering something horrible. "Hey Houshi, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah! Why do you ask?" he asked in a quick and urgent manner. Inuyasha made a face.  
  
"Probably because you're no acting like your usual hentai self." He answered. Miroku turned away and looked at the sky, before shuddering yet again and let out a sigh.  
  
"The other princess wasn't like the other one. She was HUGE!" announced Shippo. Inuyasha snorted and Kagome scowled. "She was gonna gobble Miroku up like a demon does." The little kitsune informed.  
  
"So what if she was a little thick. She can't help that." Said Kagome, giving her companions stern looks.  
  
"A LITTLE! Kagome she nearly crushed me when she found out it was a man coming to see her." Kagome frowned and walked ahead of them, muttering something under her breath.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku shrugged. 


	18. chapter 18

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 18  
  
"Demon exterminators? Of course I know about them. But what would YE like to know?" asked Kaede curiously. The group was sitting around Kaede's hut telling her about the village they had just visited and the other villages they had visited that asked them if they were demon exterminators. Kagome was honestly curious about the fact there were demon exterminators and to know if what Inuyasha had told her was true. She sat on her knees and looked up before looking at Kaede.  
  
"Well, when did you first meet demon exterminators? I mean, no one has ever told me about them until now. I mean, am I considered a demon exterminator?" Kaede chuckled.  
  
"Yes, in a more peaceful sort of way." She said and nodded her head. "And as for when I first met the demon exterminators- I had to have been eleven years old when a young man and his group came from their village and brought the jewel to Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Who is Kikyo?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"She was the priestess before Kaede. She was your sister, right?" asked Kagome. Kaede nodded.  
  
"What happened to her? She should still be alive right?" asked Shippo. Kaede gave Inuyasha a look and shook her head.  
  
"My sister was killed by a demon she claimed to have taught to trust her." The old women informed in a cold voice. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch and his eyes narrow a bit. She knew at the point he noticed the way Kaede had just changed her voice.  
  
"Kaede. are you saying the jewel didn't originate from here?" asked Miroku. Kaede blinked and looked at the monk.  
  
"Oh yes. It originated from the village where the demon exterminators came from." She answered. Kagome put her arms behind her head and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"So, are you saying that I'm this village's demon exterminator since I'm suppose to keep demons away from the jewel?"  
  
"No you're not a demon exterminator!" announced Inuyasha suddenly. Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Those people are ruthless and like I said before, they kill demons with out giving them a chance."  
  
"Sounds like you had some bad experiences with the demon exterminators." Said Miroku. Inuyasha frowned a bit and placed his arms behind his head.  
  
"I guess you could say that." He muttered. Kagome laughed and reached up, scratching him behind the ears, causing him to quickly, but not roughly, grab her wrist and stop her.  
  
"Don't." Kagome giggled and noticed the strange look Miroku was giving them. Inuyasha blushed a bit and stood up, crossing his arms and looking away. "Listen, all we need o know is to avoid demon exterminators in any way. And besides, they sent the Shikon jewel to you guys because they couldn't handle the pressure of all the demons attacking them for it."  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Kaede. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the old woman.  
  
"A lot of things make me believe that." He answered. "After all, if they're so powerful, why'd they bring it here?" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha from where she was sitting.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit being so immature." She said. He frowned at her and began leaving.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. They set you up for death." He informed and left.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha might have a point?" asked Miroku. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh please. Inuyasha just acts tough. He would never hurt any one unless he REALLY had to, and that's only applied to demons." She looked at Kaede, who had made a noise. She didn't understand what the big deal was. After all, Inuyasha should have earned Kaede's trust by now. Even Miroku trusts Inuyasha, and he's known the half-breed only a few days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled as Souta came running towards her. She was hanging out laundry for her mother, while Mrs. Higurashi went out to get some food for a welcome back home meal. "Kagome!" cheered Souta and jumped into her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. "We've missed you around here. It's boring without watching you and Inuyasha argue all the time." Kagome laughed and patted her younger brother on the head.  
  
"Yeah, I've missed you two." She said. Souta looked around. "Inuyasha's in the forest if that's who you're looking for." She informed. Souta looked at his sister and gave her an innocent look.  
  
"You think I can go see him without upsetting him?" the boy asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It's not like he'll attack you. Inuyasha isn't like that." Kagome informed. Souta nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well I'll be home before dark. I'm gonna go ask Inuyasha all about you guys' missions and all!" Kagome smiled and her brother dropped his ball and ran into the forest. Kagome let out a sigh and finished with the laundry, just as Shippo and Miroku came up to her.  
  
"What's Souta up to?" asked Shippo curiously.  
  
"He's going to visit Inuyasha." She piped. Shippo frowned.  
  
"How can he like such a cranky guy?" the little fox demon asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"He's a kid with me as his only sibling and no real man in his life. I mean, he has nothing to look up to the men in this village about. Besides, he knows just as much as I do that Inuyasha would never hurt him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting across from Miroku passing him a cup of tea when her mother came in the room, humming and cheerfully greeting the monk and fox demon. She had actually grown use to having them around, including Inuyasha, though she still had her doubts about him. "Kagome dear, have you seen Souta? Night fall is coming and I'm beginning to worry." She said, looking out the room window. Kagome looked up at her mother from her spot on the floor.  
  
"He supposedly went to see Inuyasha." She answered. Her mother made a face and Kagome rolled her eyes. "This was one of those moments when she didn't trust Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a pounding on the door and panicked voices heard outside. Kagome stood up and both Miroku and Shippo looked out the window.  
  
"The villagers seen to be panicking about something. They're gathering up all the men and everything." Informed Miroku. Kagome ran and opened the door to reveal one of the village men holding a very beat Souta, and his marks happened to be claw marks. Kagome pulled her brother out of the man's arms and held her brother close to her.  
  
"Souta, what happened! Who did this to you!?" she asked. Souta opened his eyes weakly and looked at his sister sadly before turning his head away. "Souta, tell me!" she yelled.  
  
"It was. Inuyasha." he said so quietly it could barely be hears. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her son and held him close to her, beginning to cry while Kagome stood silently. Miroku came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, how do we know its really him. maybe it's a misunderstanding or something." the monk informed. Kagome clenched her fist when she heard her younger brother's protest as he told his side of the story. She knew Souta wouldn't lie on Inuyasha because he had grown to see the half-breed as an older brother.  
  
"And he said he was gonna use the jewel to become a full demon once you got it all. Kagome, why did he trick us like this? I thought he liked you."  
  
"This is the last time." Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and ran out the house to find Inuyasha and make his pay for what he did to her little brother. 


	19. chapter 19

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 19  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree watching as the stars began to show more clearly in the night sky. He brought his hand in front of his face and began to flex his claws lazily. He had heard the villagers where Kagome's village making a lot of noise and since there was torches involved, that meant some kind of festivities, which he didn't want to join. He had left the trees right outside her village and went a little deeper into the forest. He sighed and looked at the full moon. "Once the new moon comes and goes we can go back on the hunt." he muttered. "If I was a full demon I wouldn't have to try and find a way to protect Kagome every new moon until my transformation is over."  
  
"Inuyasha!" he blinked and turned his head to see Kagome looking at him with an arrow pointed at him. He stood up on the bench and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at his childhood friend.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Kagome?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Don't start with me Inuyasha!" she yelled and let the arrow go. Inuyasha quickly moved, but the arrow grazed his cheek.  
  
"What the-" he turned and glared at the girl, but she already had out another arrow and was aiming at him. He quickly jumped out the way, but Kagome seemed very determined to hit him. He was beginning to wonder what he did to piss her off this bad that she wanted him dead. He didn't much of a chance to ask since he had just barely missed getting shot in the chest. 'What is wrong with her?" he thought and looked over his shoulder. Just as he did this, an arrow flew at him and him directly in the shoulder, causing him to loose his balance and fall from the trees and onto the ground.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha, for someone who just betrayed me completely, you aren't shoeing any real hope on living to deceive any more innocent girls." Inuyasha pulled the arrow out and growled at her.  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" he asked and stood up weakly. Kagome looked at him sadly, but quickly lifted her bow, ready to shoot another arrow.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Inuyasha! You tried to kill my little brother, and that's something I can never forgive you for!" she snapped at him and the arrow go. Inuyasha quickly jumped out the way, but the arrow kept coming, cutting into him as they passed him. He knew Kagome could immediately kill him if she wanted, so why wouldn't she just get it over with? He stumbled a few steps and fell against a tree. He had lost energy and blood trying to get away from this girl. He opened his eyes and looked to see Kagome standing ten feet away from him with the bow pointed at him.  
  
"So, ya gonna kill me now?" he asked, closing his eyes. He then opened them again, having smelt fear and anger from the girl. Her hands were shaking and their were tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood there with the weapon pointed at him. She shot the arrow at him and then fell to her knees, with more tears then before leaking down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" 


	20. chapter 20

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 20  
  
Kagome pounded her fist on the ground and began sobbing while cursing the half-breed in front of her. She couldn't believe she was actually going through something like this when she was only sixteen years old. She looked up at Inuyasha and the arrow that she allowed to fly and hit a spot inches above his head. She actually couldn't bring herself to kill him. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. She had so many memories of him that had flashed through her mind when she was supposed to be killing him.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"I can't do it. I love you too much to let you go again." She said and looked up at him. "Inuyasha. what's wrong with me? You tried to kill my little brother- my flesh and blood and I can't even kill you and you're a demon."  
  
"Funny thing is, I was no where near the village after we separated Kagome. You can ask Shippo if you want." Kagome looked up at him and she went up to him and threw her arms around his torso and clutched at his kimono. Inuyasha growled in pain, but Kagome was too busy crying to apologize.  
  
"You hate me now, don't you?" she asked, her voice muffled since her face was in his chest. Inuyasha smiled and patted the top of her head.  
  
"Sorry, but its kinda hard to hate the person who you've trusted all your life."  
  
"But what's the use of trust if you keep secrets from each other. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusion when they heard a voice.  
  
"I think I'm going crazy. Did you hear that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and suddenly, the sky began to get dark and the wind began to blow like a tornado had hi. Kagome held onto Inuyasha tightly and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tell me Kagome-chan. How is it you can love a demon like Inuyasha when he's holding such a valuable secret from you." Inuyasha growled and Kagome opened her eyes and looked to see the stranger who always wore the ape fur standing a few feet from her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Naraku. 'bout time you showed yourself." Said Inuyasha. "We've got some things we need to settle." He moved Kagome off of him and stood up, taking out the Tetsusiaga.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject, half breed. Tell Kagome your secret." Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously, but he seemed just as confused.  
  
"I have no secret that Kagome doesn't already know."  
  
"Then she knows you desire to become a full fledged demon when you get your hand on the jewel?" Kagome stood up quickly.  
  
"That's a lie! Inuyasha and I have already came to the agreement that he will become a human with the jewel!" Kagome announced and looked at Inuyasha, who hadn't said anything. "That is what we are gonna do, right?"  
  
"Kagome. I've gotta become a demon." She backed away from him.  
  
"So, when were you planning on telling me this?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't look at her. He looked at Naraku.  
  
"That's not the issue. What I want to know is how he found out."  
  
"I over heard your conversation with the monk this morning. Its funny, I could have sworn you wanted to become human to be with young Kagome-chan forever since you made each other that promise as children. Your mother would have loved that Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you know about my mother!" Inuyasha demanded his grip on the sword's handle tightening.  
  
"Come, come now Inuyasha. Haven' you put everything together yet?"  
  
"You killed Inuyasha's mother and set it up to make it seem it look like he killed some innocent woman. You then told the villagers I was kidnapped."  
  
"you were always the smart one. Oh yes, and you must know this one. After staging my death, I stayed in the village area and witness Inuyasha's entrance back into your life. I was there when he told you he'd become human and when you shared that little kiss of yours. That was what se me off. I had to get Inuyasha out of the picture. So I made it seem that he attacked you and you attacked him. Everything worked great. but it would have been better if Kagome had pinned you to the tree than if old Kaede had done it. That way the spell you have been stronger and you wouldn't have scared those boys into getting you off the tree. But now that you know this, it seems I won't be able to sneak about watching your every move anymore."  
  
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away after that!" said Inuyasha and attacked. He sliced the head off and when the remainder of the cloak fell to the ground, no one was there. "He got away!" Inuyasha yelled and stopped, and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. He went up to her and looked at her sadly. He honestly didn't know what to tell her. "Kagome." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." she began but began crying and threw her arms around him. She didn't know what else to do. "Why won't you become human? The jewel could be purified if you did. and we wouldn't have to worry about anything. We would be able to live normal lives."  
  
"I'm doing it for you. I wanna be able to fight and know I can actually survive and continue to protect." Answered the half-breed. Kagome tighten her hold on him and continued to sob. Why was her life becoming more and more complicated? 


	21. chapter 21

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 21  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree watching Kagome work on Souta's bandages. He sighed and touched his shoulder, where she had bandaged him up the night before. She had taken a while to finally accept his choice to become a full demon and had explained to the villagers about Naraku attacking Souta. That was all she told them as well. That was actually all they needed to know. He sighed and closed his eyes. All the moments he had shared with Kagome were suppose to be kept secret. but all Naraku had seen was when he told her he's become human for her and their kiss. That was what meant most to Inuyasha actually- that kiss he had shared with Kagome. She had reacted a lot differently from how he had expected and he had wished it had gone a little further. Plus, it was the first time in years- or at least since he knew Kagome that he had seen her act shy towards him. He smirked. He'd honestly love to see her act that way again.  
  
*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
Kagome leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha blinked when she had pulled back. "I'll see you right here then." she said and was about to walk off when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He honestly didn't know why he did it, but soon he had his lips pressing lips to hers and then kissing her deeply. He took his hand and cupped her chins, making the kiss more passionate. Kagome seemed to have been more relaxed then he would have expected. She had her arms around him and leaned into him when he had cupped her chin. He slowed the kiss and slowly pulled away. He looked at her and she was blushing deeply.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She blinked and backed away, covering her mouth with her hand and pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Nothing. I had better get out of here, ya know- To get the jewel and all for tonight." she said shyly. He had to smirk at the way she was acting.  
  
"I'll meet you here then." He said and went up to her, quickly brushed his lips quickly against hers and ran off into the forest quickly.  
  
*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" he looked down the tree at Kagome. She smiled up at him and waved with a grin. "Why don't you come on. Kaede wanted to talk to us about the jewel and give us some really useful information... Unless you want me to go there with Miroku."  
  
"Hell no!" yelled Inuyasha and jumped out of the tree. Kagome smiled and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling into the village toward Kaede's home. "You se something up didn't you?" She looked over her shoulder at him and gave an innocent smile.  
  
"NO! Kaede did want to speak to us and I didn't want to go alone since Shippo and Miroku went to visit a village we live near for some supplies for when we leave again." She answered and knocked on the house door before entering. Kaede was smiling until she saw Kagome had brought Inuyasha along.  
  
"Oh, you brought the boy." She said and went back at working on their drinks. Kagome sighed and sat down, tugging forcefully at Inuyasha's jacket and causing him to sit down hard before he could start up a fight with the old woman.  
  
"Kaede, we just came to find out some info about the shikon jewel." Answered Kagome quickly. "Like the name of the village it came from so that we could be able to go and ask them about it."  
  
"The demon exterminator village, right? Course I can tell you about it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean we can't go today!" Kagome was standing in front of Inuyasha the next day with a serious scowl. Miroku and Shippo were sitting silently on the other side of the room. Inuyasha gave Kagome a serious look. She was determined to leave the village and he couldn't leave around this time of the month. "Inuyasha this is important!" she announced.  
  
"Listen, I can't go tonight. But we can leave tomorrow." He said. She looked at him in shock.  
  
"I would have thought you'd be quick to leave this village." She said.  
  
"Just not tonight, alright." Kagome stomped her foot and crossed her arms, looking away stubbornly.  
  
"Fine but if something comes up and I want to stick around a bit longer, that all on you." She said and walked out the room. Miroku looked at the half-breed curiously.  
  
"So, why can't we leave? I would have thought you'd want to hurry up and get out of here too." He said. Inuyasha looked at the monk and frowned.  
  
"Kagome is over reacting. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning. just not tonight." He informed. Miroku tilted his head to the side but shook it and decided on not asking any more questions.  
  
"Maybe you just don't want to leave cuz you're afraid Naraku will attack you and take Kagome away." Announced Shippo. Inuyasha, of course, didn't let this slide.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rolled onto her side and let out a soft sigh in her sleep. Even though she was sleep, she was staring to wake up because she could feel that there was someone in the room. Miroku and Shippo were staying at Kaede's and she knew Inuyasha was either there or off in the forest since he disappeared right before sunset. She figured it was probably Souta- until she felt lips against hers. Her eyes shot open and she looked to see what was a familiar face. but that didn't seem to satisfy her. "AH! PERVERT!" she screamed and swung, smacking the guys hard across the face.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell!" She blinked as the boy with dark hair and violet eyes rubbed his cheek and glared at her. She stared at him for a while when she noticed something. He had long hair like Inuyasha's but it was black and he had regular ears. Plus, his outfit was like Inuyasha's, as well as his face, even though he had violet eyes. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she squeaked and got onto her knees, looking closely at his face. "Oh wow, it is you. you're a human." He scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"This is why we couldn't leave tonight. Every month this happens to me for one night only. Which is why we always stopped in a village where I knew you'd be safe until I transformed back."  
  
"So. this is what you look like when you're a human? Wow, your hot." She said absently. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Kagome blushed and reached up, touching his face.  
  
"Sorry I hit you. I thought you were Miroku for a second." She said. Inuyasha turned away, his face holding his usual stubborn scowl. Kagome smiled and suddenly the room door opened.  
  
"Kagome." Souta entered and blinked when he saw the boy in his sister's room. "MOM!" 


	22. chapter 22

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 22  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head with a scowl. The night before, when Souta had called for his mother, she had thought Inuyasha was some young man from the village who had broken in and was tried to mess with Kagome so she beat him over the head with a wooden pole until Kagome finale managed to stop her. Kagome came skipping outside with a smile. "Well, I'm ready! How about you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" cheered Shippo happily and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi ran outside with a package of food for each of them.  
  
"This is for all of you." She said, handing one pack to each of them. When she got to Inuyasha, she smiled sweetly. "I packed you extra dear. AS an apology for the night before." She said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said under his breath and took the package. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, truly satisfied.  
  
"Alright dears, have fun!" she called.  
  
"We will mom. We'll be seeing you in a few months." Inuyasha began walking ahead of the group, causing Kagome to look at him worriedly. She knew he was upset about the hit over the head, but it seemed he had a lot more on his mind other than the fact Kagome's mother had no problem with beating his brains out. There could have been more on his mind- such as the fact they were now searching for the jewel shards to help him become a full- blooded demon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku sat on a large rock and looked at the young girl resting against a tree. He smirked to himself. He had set up an attack and all, causing the death of her father, brother, and fellow villagers. The girl was a demon exterminator and her family was killed when she went away on a mission to slay a demon with her father and younger brother at a neighboring village. When she had left, he had killed the village of demon exterminators and then came to the village she was at and possessed her brother to attack kill her father and the villagers that came along with her. He had killed the others, but she had managed to survive. Unfortunately, the young boy was attacked and killed by warriors of the village. Knowing how serious the girl was when she had her mind set on something, he framed Inuyasha. "Young lass, would you prefer we wait a while longer for your wounds to heal?" he asked. She looked up at him and quickly got up.  
  
"No! We must find this demon and kill him now. He attacked my village and killed my kin and I will not let him get away with it." She answered, getting up off the ground shakily. Naraku reached into his cloak and pulled out a shard of the jewel.  
  
"I have something that may just help you." He said. She looked at him as he held out the jewel shard.  
  
"A piece to the Shikon jewel."  
  
"Your piece to the Shikon jewel. With this you will be able to easily take out Inuyasha and avenge the death of your family and brother." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "So, will you accept this?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome as she and Miroku talked. Shippo was on her back, sleeping peacefully. They seemed so average- happy even. He sighed and looked ahead. He was having a hard time deciding if the choice he was making was the right one. He turned his head to say something to Kagome when a sound caught his ears. He turned his head and quickly jumped out of the way. Miroku grabbed hold of Kagome and dropped to the ground. "What was that?"  
  
"Hey, show yourself!" called Inuyasha. The boomerang that had came flying towards them went back to the owner and a young girl came into view, her hair pulled into a long ponytail. She held her weapon up, ready to attack again.  
  
"it's a girl." said Miroku in shock.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha! I had word you'd be traveling with a young girl and a monk."  
  
"And who are you?" the half-breed demanded.  
  
"None of your business! All you need to know is I'm the one sent here to exterminate you like you did my family!" she answered, and attacked. 


	23. chapter 23

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 23  
  
Kagome looked from behind Miroku where she was hiding. She looked in curiosity at the girl who was attacking Inuyasha. It seemed the half-breed made enemies wherever he went. Miroku looked out the corner of his eye, causing Kagome to look as well. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It seems we have a guest." He answered. He looked back at the fight taking place in front of him as Inuyasha deflected the boomerang with his sword and then the young girl pulled out a sword of her own and began to fight him.  
  
"What the hell is it with you? Why are you attacking me!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Because, you attacked and killed my family!" she yelled and backed away from him, preparing her next attack. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"I KILLED your family? I don't even know you! Who told you such a thing?" he demanded. Miroku turned to Kagome and gave her a serious look.  
  
"I need you and Shippo to go somewhere safe. Naraku is near by." Kagome looked around and quickly leaned into a tree, looking up.  
  
"He's right over there, isn't he?" she whispered. She and Miroku looked over their shoulders slightly and Miroku gave a slight nod, focusing on Inuyasha's fight. Without warning, Miroku turned and pulled off the prayer beads that blocked his hand and his hand began to suck things in. The girl went flying and hit the tree, falling unconscious. Naraku went running off, soon followed by Miroku.  
  
"Where does he think he's going!" yelled Inuyasha and was about to run off, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha! We have to bring her with us!" she called. Inuyasha growled but obeyed and put both the girl and Kagome on his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey there" The young girl opened her eyes to see some one staring back at her. Her head ached and she began to remember what was going on. A man named Naraku had given her a piece of the shikon jewel to go after a demon named Inuyasha who had supposedly killed her family. She then found out that he was the one who killed her family. When she tried to attack him, the shard had fell from her back, causing her to pass out. Now she was lying in a bed in a familiar room. "Your name is Sango, right?"  
  
"Yes. how did you know?" she asked. The girl smiled.  
  
"A flea friend named Myoga. He knows your 'cat' and we're in your village." She smiled slightly. "My name is Kagome." Sango nodded and looked around. This wasn't her home, but she remembered coming in this house many times before. An old woman use to live here that use to watch her brother for her when he was younger. The door opened and the monk entered. He smiled brightly at the girls.  
  
"My name is Miroku." He offered and knelt down at Sango's side. She couldn't help but think he was attractive, but wondered why Kagome was giving him the look she was giving him.  
  
"Miroku, where is Inuyasha? I thought you were helping him and Shippo with the graves?"  
  
"What graves?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at her and lowered her head.  
  
"The graves of all the villagers." she answered. Sango lowered her head as well. How could she forget that? They were her people after all. The door opened yet again and Inuyasha entered with the little fox demon, Shippo, and a cat that had two tails.  
  
"Kiarra." The cat jumped into her arms and Sango hugged her close. "At least you are still with me." She said. She looked up at them and said an apology.  
  
"Hey, you were reacting the way any of us would do if we could get hold of whom ever it was we believed killed our family." Said Miroku brightly.  
  
"And I assume you'll be joining us to hunt Naraku down and get the jewel shards since you can obviously see them as well." Said Inuyasha. Sango looked at him in shock and Kagome grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you should come with us! It would be nice to have a female companion around." She said. Sango smiled. What did she have to lose after all? Everyone who she loved and loved her was gone. Plus, these people seemed like they would welcome her. except possibly the half-breed. But he didn't matter to her.  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Inuyasha snorted and started out the room.  
  
"Great, yet another human to protect." 


	24. chapter 24

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 24  
  
Kagome sighed when she found Sango sitting at one of the graves. Inuyasha and Miroku had buried everyone and she had laid out flowers to each of them. She sat down and looked at the graves. "So. all of your family was killed here while you were away?" Sango was silent for a while and shook her head.  
  
"No, Naraku possessed my brother to attack the other exterminators while we were away and he killed them. He was killed by the village warriors that were around." Kagome bit down on her lower lip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any horrible memories." she said and turned to see Miroku coming towards them. He grinned and waved happily. Kagome couldn't help but notice Sango quickly turn away and blush slightly. 'Oh wow. She isn't attracted to Miroku, is she?' Kagome pushed herself off the ground and went up the monk. "What's wrong? Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?" she asked, looking around behind him.  
  
"They'll be back." He answered simply and grinned brightly over toward Sango. She brushed her hair out of her face and kept her eyes to the ground. "And how are you this lovely morning, Miss Sango? Are you ready to begin traveling yet?" Sango blinked and looked at Kagome.  
  
"You were waiting for me?" she asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"When one of us is injured we always wait for them to recover." She answered. "And still need some rest if you plan a slaying any demons with that boomerang of yours."  
  
"I'm fine. We can leave tonight if you want." She said. Kagome looked at her and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha and Shippo returning with Kiarra.  
  
"Since you're certain we can leave but I think you should rest, I'll have Inuyasha carry you." Miroku coughed and shook his head.  
  
"I can carry her. After all, you really think Inuyasha will carry her?" Kagome scowled at Miroku and pulled Sango to the side.  
  
"I'm, gonna have Inuyasha carry you. Miroku has a bit of a problem with keeping his hands to himself if you know what I mean." she whispered and Sango nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
"I see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha gets everything." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked with Sango on his back and Kagome at his side. Miroku had been sulking ever since Kagome denied him the chance to hold Sango on his back. He couldn't ever think of any human that he found more disgusting than Miroku. Sango leaned her head forward a bit and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in annoyance, adjusting her weight on his back.  
  
"Why are you after Naraku? Aren't you a demon as well?" she asked. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"I'm half demon. And I'm after Naraku because he killed my mother and for personal reasons." Sango turned away.  
  
"I see. You can put me down now. I wouldn't mind walking." She said. Inuyasha put her down and then walked off with his arms folded across his chest. Kagome stopped at Sango's side and let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I hope he isn't too upset. I've just never met any one with demon that meant to help humans."  
  
"Inuyasha isn't big on serious conversations or emotional things. I guess you could say the only way you can tell how he feels about you is the certain way he acts toward you after a while."  
  
"So. which one was the human?"  
  
"His mom. She was the only one in his life until I came along." Kagome answered and began to walk off as well. "We knew each other since we were kids. Before Naraku ruined our lives." She looked ahead towards Inuyasha and a smile touched her lips. "Things were way different back then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Miroku strikes again." Said Shippo brightly. They were all sitting around the room of a mansion that the man that lived there had loaned out to them. Miroku had worked his magic, earning the man's trust and getting them this luxurious room for the night. Kagome stood up and grabbed her towel and clothes. "Kagome-chan, where are you going?"  
  
"Sango and I are going out to the springs for a bath. We'll be back after a bit of relaxing and girl talk." She answered and grabbed hold of Sango's wrist, pulling the girl out the room. Shippo began to sulk and looked over at Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Why'd they leave me with you two?" he muttered. 


	25. chapter 25

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 25  
  
"So you're seventeen years old? Wow, in the village I live in they would have had a great celebration on my seventeenth birthday." Said Kagome. Sango chuckled. The girls were relaxing and making casual conversation in the late night. "Did your parents have a great celebration since your one birthday away from being a woman out on her own?"  
  
"My mother died when I was younger. But my father and brother made a big deal out of it. They sent me out the village with one of the oldest villagers telling me a thousand legends, and then when we came back, the entire village gave me a surprise festival for my birthday." Kagome laughed.  
  
"My father is dead, so its just me, my mom, and grandfather. I think Souta would celebrate if I was to leave, the little twerp."  
  
"Kohaku and I had a very close relationship. Don't you and your brother have one?"  
  
"We do. He can just be a real pest." Answered Kagome and thought for a second. "I'm due to go home and visit the little guy. It's been so long. He really worships Inuyasha."  
  
"You and Inuyasha. Is there more behind your relationship with him then you let anyone know?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes went wide and her face reddened. She raised an eyebrow at the girl and laughed. "There is isn't there?"  
  
"NO! Inuyasha just needs me around because he won't be able to find the jewel shards on his own and he needs it to become a full blooded demon."  
  
"How is it that you can see the jewel shards?"  
  
"Oh, I'm the villages priestess in training I guess you could say. Course, I'm not quite old enough to take the entire priestess title yet."  
  
"And you're going to allow Inuyasha to use the jewel to become a full blooded demon? Why?"  
  
"Because at first he was going to become a human. but he broke the news to me a little late into the journey, so I figure we might as well just keep on." Sango nodded in understanding. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and narrowed her eyes over her shoulder.  
  
"I think we have visitors."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We were so close." Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting back in the room with large lumps on their heads from the girls, and Shippo shaking his head at them knowingly. "I didn't think they knew that we were there with how they just went on with their conversation." Miroku said, touching his lump and cringing in pain. Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at Miroku.  
  
"If I would have known that your plan was to go spy on the girls instead of actually sensing a jewel shard, I would have never listened to you." Miroku grinned.  
  
"You're part demon, so I know you heard the girls talking way before we looked into the bushes." He piped, causing Inuyasha to blush. Shippo shook his head.  
  
"I'd expect this from Miroku, but not you Inuyasha." The little fox then stopped. "Never mind."  
  
"Shut up!" Shippo quickly dodged Inuyasha's attack and glared at him. He then looked over his shoulder and jumped onto Inuyasha.  
  
"A demon!" he yelped. Inuyasha looked at Shippo with a frown as the round glowing demon playing a pipe floated in the distance with small glowing objects around it.  
  
"What are you afraid of? You're a demon too." Inuyasha informed. Shippo scowled.  
  
"I know, but that demon is scary."  
  
"What is it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"The Soul Piper." Myoga showed up on Miroku's shoulder and began explaining things to them.  
  
"So when he opens his eyes is when you have to watch out, huh?" Sango and Kagome had returned to hear Myoga's story.  
  
"That's correct. We are lucky enough to see him in his pleasant mod tonight, though." Sango watched as the demon went by. Kagome looked at her. 'Poor Sango, hearing about death and children's' souls must remind her of her brother." 


	26. chapter 26

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 26  
  
"Now this is what I call rest and relaxation!" announced Kagome. It was a week later and they were sitting by a lake. She had her feet in the water and was sitting with Sango. Inuyasha was up in a tree sleeping while Miroku leaned against the tree with his eyes closed and a relaxed look on his face. So much had happened to them in the little bit of time. They had encountered Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, who was supposedly living off of a shard of the shikon jewel. Naraku had tried to get the boy to kill them, but Sango had some how managed to get through to him and Naraku took the boy away yet again.  
  
After that, Shippo had been kidnapped by a pair of demons called the Thunder Brothers, they had to deal with a water demon, and then Inuyasha had went through his human stage without knowing, causing a very hard battle with a demon they called "Peach Boy." There were many more demons after that who they had to face, one causing Inuyasha's true demon side to come out and scaring all of them. They learned the only way to keep this side of him under control was to never let his sword be taken from him in a battle when he could become desperate.  
  
They really deserved this rest and they were enjoying it to the fullest. Inuyasha had discovered there were still some powers hidden in the Tetsusiaga not too many days ago after saving Miroku from demons when the young monk had went to visit the old man who had been caring for him when he was younger. His hand still needed some healing, but he was his usual self. "The jewel is nearly complete. Where are you going to go when this is all over, Sango?" asked Miroku. Sango looked over at him and sighed, looking into the water.  
  
"I don't know. All of my family lived in that village." She answered. "I guess I could jus move into a village that my village was very close to."  
  
"Or you could move in with me and my family." Suggested Kagome. Sango smiled at Kagome and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't be a burden on you all." She said. Kagome waved her hand carelessly.  
  
"Don't worry. We've already taken in Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo. And those two stay in the forest half the time." Kagome informed, nodding over at Inuyasha and Shippo. Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Kagome smiled. She looked over her shoulder up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hear that dog boy! We've got a new member to our happy little family!" she called. Inuyasha opened an eye and looked down at them.  
  
"Feh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku looked over his shoulder at the girls and smiled brightly, looking at Inuyasha. They were walking along a mountainside, toward a village, and everything seemed to be going fine. "So, when Kagome said our happy little family, what did she mean by that?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at the monk with a scowl. "Cuz you know, there has to be very close relationships between at least two members of the family." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do, Houshi, but it isn't working. Kagome isn't my mate and won't be."  
  
"So if some guy just comes and tries to take her away, you wouldn't care?" Inuyasha continued to look forward, not answering the question, which was proof enough for Miroku. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when noticing a whirlwind of dirt coming towards them.  
  
"What is that?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"It's a demon!" announced Shippo, hiding behind Sango. Inuyasha took hold of the Tetsusiaga, ready to pull I out.  
  
"A demon huh? Hey you, show yourself!" he demanded. The dirt and dust slowed and when it cleared, a young demon stood there with a cocky smirk. He had his hair in a long ponytail and had blue eyes. There was a tail visible as well.  
  
"He's a demon? He looks human enough to me." Said Kagome. "Except maybe the tail."  
  
"He's a wolf demon." Informed Sango. They all looked at her. "And if you noticed." she nodded down at his legs.  
  
"He's got jewel shards!" announced Kagome. Miroku looked toward Inuyasha.  
  
"That explains his great speed. so, how are we suppose to deal with him?"  
  
"Relax monk, I'm not out here to deal with you or dog breath over there."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha. The demon smirked and pointed up.  
  
"I'm after them." Suddenly, a large, hideous bird came swooping over their heads. They all ducked.  
  
"What are those?" asked Kagome, hiding behind Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, but do they have any jewel shards?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't see any." Answered Kagome. Suddenly, Miroku felt Kagome's weight on his back relieved. He looked over his shoulder to see where she was, but she was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome is gone!" Inuyasha turned to the monk and suddenly, the demon appeared far from them, Kagome under one of his arms, kicking and screaming.  
  
"So Inuyasha is your name? Well Inuyasha, I'm Kouga, and I'll be taking your little companion here. She'll come to more use to me than for you."  
  
"Inuyasha, HELP ME!" screamed Kagome, but before the half breed could react, the demon was gone with Kagome. 


	27. chapter 27

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 27  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as they reached a cave. The demon, Kouga, chose to ignore her. As they entered the cave, there were not only demons like Kouga, but wolves themselves, which made the girl quickly shut her mouth. Kouga walked to the back of the cage and threw the girl onto a bed of hay and placed his hands on his hips, glaring at her.  
  
"Did you really have to make all that damn noise all the way here?" he asked. She didn't answer, but looked away and scowled. He then reached behind him, pulling something off of his tail. "Looks like we have an extra passenger." Kagome then looked to see it was Shippo- a very sick Shippo.  
  
"What's that you've got there, Kouga-san? A kitsune whelp?" asked one demon, approaching them. Kouga looked at Shippo and tossed his on the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you have him. I noticed you're hungry." Kagome jumped up and shoved past Kouga, snatching Shippo up off the ground and holding him close to her,  
  
"Don't you dare!" she announced.  
  
"What's this Kouga? Keeping the big stuff to yourself?"  
  
"Why don't we share her. Bet there's a lot of meat on them legs of hers."  
  
"What?!" Kagome looked around in panic.  
  
"No one touches the female, got it!" Kouga snapped, scaring his companions. "I have special reasons for this one." He snapped at them threateningly. They nodded and went on their way.  
  
"Uh. hey, thanks." Said Kagome quietly. 'He can't be that bad since he isn't going to eat me.. But then again, what plans does he have for me? Man I hope he isn't another Miroku!' Kagome threw her hands over her face. "ARGH! So disgusting!" she announced loudly, making Kouga and Shippo look at her in confusion.  
  
"Stupid human." Muttered Kouga and walked past her toward the bed of hay. Kagome stood up and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"So. you gonna tell me why you need me?" she asked. He looked at her and explained things to her. Kagome looked at all the wolves.  
  
"So, are you going to help me?" Kagome sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"I don't see why I shouldn't. After all, you aren't going to kill me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat far from the group with a deep scowl on their face. They had just got Kagome away from Kouga, who had fallen in love with the girl and after defeating the birds, he fought Inuyasha for her. Kagome came and sat down next to the half-breed and looked at him expectantly. "Inuyasha. You know nothing happened between me and that demon, right?" she asked. His scowl deepened.  
  
"Yeah I know. You still have the same scent as before, so I know you couldn't have done anything."  
  
"Then why are you so mad?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, the guy kidnapped you and kept the jewel shards we needed and you let him go!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome scowled.  
  
"So what are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"What did you do with him that you won't tell me about?" he asked. Kagome noticed he was looking her up and down.  
  
"PERVERT!" she screamed and slapped him. Sango and Miroku watched as the girl got up and began stomping angrily away.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Sango ad the girl called for Kirara.  
  
"Home! And make sure Inuyasha gets over himself before you bring home back to the village with you." 


	28. chapter 28

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 28  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she walked out her house and towards the forest. It was one of the hot days of the month and a lot of people we out. She was wearing a new kimono that was short with spits up the thigh and was very easy to move in if she had to run and jump over things. She tucked some hair behind her ear and decided to go find Inuyasha and see if he was over the incident with Kouga from three days ago. As she made her way through the forest, she couldn't help but think someone was looking at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! That had better be you trying to freak me out!" she called, stopping and looking around. No one responded, which made her become a bit scared. She began walking and suddenly, someone jumped in front of her and pinned her to a tree.  
  
"Kikyo?" she blinked and screamed out loud when the demon leaned close to her face. He resembled Inuyasha in a way, but she knew it couldn't have been him. A smirk crossed the demon's face and he backed away from her. "My, my, my Kikyo. You look a bit different. A bit of your witchcraft I assume."  
  
"Excuse me, but WHO do you think you are!?" Kagome yelled, stomping her foot angrily and glaring at the demon in front of her. Now that she thought about it, this demon COULDN'T be Inuyasha. He was attractive, but he wasn't nearly as attractive and was older (about twenty or so).  
  
"Forget me that easily, Kikyo. You use me and then make an attempt to kill me, but I'm back." He smirked and flexed his claws. "How could you forget your long time lover, Rei."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome. is that you?" Inuyasha leaned forward in the tree when he spotted the girl standing not too far away from the tree he was sitting in. She was dressed differently and had her bows and arrows. "Looks like the old woman has finally named her village priestess." He jumped out of the tree and went up to her. "Kagome, what are you doing?" she turned and glared at him.  
  
"Rei. you have some nerve." She snapped. Inuyasha blinked in confusion. He backed away from her when he noticed the woman he was glaring at was not Kagome.  
  
"Witch! Who the hell are you!?" he yelled.  
  
"Now how could you forget me? 'Kikyo, come with me!'; 'Kikyo, lets have some innocent fun'; 'Kikyo, let me see the jewel for myself! I won't do anything to it.'; 'Kikyo, I love you." she pulled out an arrow and loaded her bow. "This is the last time. I was brought back to fix what you've done to me."  
  
"Kikyo? Don't tell me you're Kaede's sister!" announced Inuyasha and quickly turned in the direction of the village. 'Dammit, I've got a dead girl chasing after me thinking I'm her ex-lover. where's Kagome at?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha! HELP ME!" screamed Kagome's voice. 


	29. chapter 29

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 29  
  
Kagome slid down the tree and quickly scrambled under Rei's arm as he swiped at her in an attempt to slice through her. She stumbled and looked at the demon in shock. "You're an insane bastard! I am NOT Kikyo!" she yelled at him. He smirked and flexed his claws. Scarily enough, they seemed to get longer at that moment.  
  
"Listen Kikyo, I loved you with all my heart. I can't have you just running around and asking for the help of other men when you gave me your body." Kagome went bright red.  
  
"Yeah right! I've never laid with any guy!" she screamed, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Of course. Not the gentle, pure priestess Kikyo." He ran at her and Kagome screamed.  
  
"Calm down!" she opened her eyes and saw she was now in Inuyasha's arms. "So, who's your friend?" he asked sarcastically. She looked around him at the demon, who seemed to be overwhelmed with jealousy at the moment.  
  
"I don't have a clue who that psycho is! He keeps calling me Kikyo and."  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the girl and looked over at the demon. "That's funny, I just met a bitter wench that looked like you named Kikyo." Suddenly, a girl came walking into the clearing with a priestess outfit on and her arrows ready. She stopped when she saw them.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Kagome in confusion. The demon, Rei turned to the girl and a soft expression crossed his face.  
  
"Kikyo." the girl glared at him and looked from him to Inuyasha and then lifted her arrow at Rei.  
  
"You stole the Shikon jewel from me and betrayed me. How you survived my arrow, I don't know, but I will make sure you die this time." Suddenly, an evil looked crossed Rei's face, and he attacked her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help her!" Kagome yelled, tugging at his kimono. He glared at the girl at his side. "That's Kaede's big sister!" Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist.  
  
"So that's the wench the hag keeps comparing you to." he said and quickly took out the Tetsusiaga. With one arm, he ran up and threw an arm around Kikyo, moving her out of the way and with the hand holding the sword, he sliced Rei with great ease. The demon went stumbling back, holding his chest in pain before falling to the ground. "That was way to easy." Kagome ran up to him and looked at Kikyo, who was looking at Rei's dead body in shock.  
  
"Hey. are you ok?" she asked. Kikyo looked at her and quickly shoved away from Inuyasha.  
  
"You dirty demon bastard! You killed him!" she screamed. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"You're Kikyo, right? Kaede's sister?" she asked. Kikyo looked at the girl in front of her and nodded.  
  
"Yes, how do you know her?" Kagome looked at the priestess a bit unsure.  
  
"She's the old woman that's in charge of the village I live in. She talks about you all the time."  
  
"How could they put a child in charge of a village?" asked Kikyo. Kagome looked down.  
  
"Well, she's not a child anymore. You've been dead fifty years."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaede smiled as she and Kikyo sat outside watching the villagers. "So, you was brought back by some one, you don't know who because the concealed their face, and you'll be here for a week?" she asked. Kikyo nodded and sipped at her tea before looking at her aged sibling.  
  
"Fifty years has done a lot on your appearance, Kaede. I hardly knew it was you when I saw you." Kaede gave a soft laugh and nodded over to where a group of kids were playing.  
  
"You don't expect me to remain like that forever do you?" she shook her head and sighed. "It is nice o see you here again. It must be quite a surprise to hear that our priestess in training is being accompanied by a half-breed and a demon whelp to find shards of the Shikon jewel, isn't it." Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"You should have been more careful when you chose the girl. Have you seen how close she and that half-breed are? It's disgusting."  
  
"Because you and Rei didn't make it doesn't mean Kagome and Inuyasha won't. Though I have my doubts, I think Inuyasha feels too deeply for Kagome to betray her or let her end up hurt." Kikyo scowled and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to have to take care of this. I made a mistake by trusting a demon and I will NOT have history repeated." She said and marched off. Kaede got up and went running after her.  
  
"Kikyo, Don't!" she called. They suddenly heard screams of children and quickly went running over to where it was heard. When they found the kids, they were all hanging over a very annoyed Inuyasha, giggling while Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kikyo bitterly. Miroku stepped from behind Inuyasha with a little girl in his arms and Shippo on his shoulder.  
  
"Wow, she does resemble Kagome in a way." Said the monk brightly. Inuyasha grunted and cringed when a little girl tugged at one of his ears.  
  
"You see Kikyo. Inuyasha is not Rei." Kikyo scowled.  
  
"We'll just see how long this lasts." She muttered. 'Naraku told me Inuyasha was not to be trusted, and I will take care of him before I go back.' 


	30. chapter 30

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 30  
  
Kikyo had been around the group for half of her time now and had grown very use to them. and a bit too use to Inuyasha. She was beginning to forget what her mission was and was starting to see what Kagome saw in the arrogant half-breed. She walked into the forest the fifth day and heard some voice. She recognized them in a way and walked a distance before looking around a tree and spotting Kagome and Inuyasha talking. He was sitting on the ground with a scowl with Kagome pacing in front of him wearing a short kimono that Kikyo thought to herself she'd never wear from how revealing it was with the long splits up the sides and all. But then, Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening to a word the girl was saying as he watched her pace back and forth in front of him. "Inuyasha!" both Kikyo and Inuyasha jumped.  
  
"WHAT!" the half-breed snapped, his face slightly reddening. Kagome scowled and placed her hands on her hips and giving the man in front of her a look.  
  
"You weren't listening to a thing I said!" She snapped. "I'm trying to tell you to accept Kikyo! She is going to be here for now on. And when the jewel shards are all collected she'll take over and I can go about my life as a normal teenager." Inuyasha scowled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap and burying his face into her shoulder. Kikyo leaned a little farther back behind the tree and blushing as she watched them. It reminded her of when she and Rei were like this.  
  
"I am use to her. but I don't like the idea of her taking your job. You bragged about becoming priestess ever since we were kids. And I doubt she'll let me become a full-blooded demon with the jewel when we're done. She'll probably wish that demon back." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I trust her. And she is Kaede's sister." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before pushing herself up out of his lap. "Now get off your but. You promised to help my mom carry her groceries." Kikyo hid quickly as they walked by, Inuyasha muttering things under his breath, She let out a sigh, just to feel someone staring at the back of her neck.  
  
"Naraku!" she turned quickly to see the 'ape' sitting in a tree branch not too high above her head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You haven't killed Inuyasha yet. What's taking you?" he asked. Kikyo didn't answer. Naraku reached into his cloak and tossed something to her. "A nice shard of the jewel to get Inuyasha o you. Use I tonight and I assure you you'll get your chance."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it tonight then."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She wants me to be nice to the wench but starting yesterday the bitch started looking at me all evil and." Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku the next evening, muttering about Kikyo after Sango, Shippo, and Kagome had went to the Higurashi house to sleep for the night. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"She's probably still bitter because you killed her demon boyfriend." He informed.  
  
"That's no excuse." He was about to say something when a scream was heard. They both got up and rushed outside. All the villagers were circling around someone. Miroku pushed through the crowd and took a step back when he saw who it was.  
  
"Kikyo. what happened to you?" he asked. She looked up and when she saw Inuyasha, she grabbed hold of someone's weapons and attacked him. Miroku blinked as the wounded women went after the demon. "Not this again." He muttered and ran off to find Kagome. 


	31. chapter 31

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 31  
  
"Inuyasha!" called Kagome. She went running through the forest trying to find the demon, but had no luck. It was worrying her because she had a feeling Kikyo had a thing for Inuyasha and was probably faking him out so she could get him to herself. Kagome scowled. "I'll kill both of them if that's the case." She said. Just as she said this, she spotted Inuyasha with Kikyo in his arms. She stopped and backed away. The woman had her arms around him and her face buried into his chest. Kagome swallowed. "What are they doing?" she muttered and felt stinging in her eyes. She was about to turn away when she noticed Kikyo's body was fading. She stood and watched as the body slowly vanished and was gone. She walked up behind Inuyasha silently.  
  
"Naraku did this." he informed her, sitting on the ground and running his fingers trough the front of his hair. "He tried to kill me using her, but the plan didn't work and he killed her."  
  
"What do you mean he killed her? Didn't you try to stop him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I tried, but he got passed me and killed her. If I could protect her from him, how the hell am I suppose to protect the one I love?" Kagome looked at him before kneeling and wrapping her arms around him from behind and hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha. I don't blame you. No one does." She said and they stayed that way, even when Sango, Miroku, and Kaede found them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was walking ahead of the group months later, the jewel nearly done, and in the search of Naraku, who had the last of the jewel they needed. Inuyasha stopped walking and sniffed the air a bit. Kagome and the others were so busy talking, they hadn't noticed until Miroku crashed into the back of the half-breed. "Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked the monk.  
  
"I smell blood." He answered and ran forward. "And wolves." He muttered when they entered the village. Kagome looked around and cringed at all the blood everywhere.  
  
"They couldn't have done this.could they?" she asked. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"They're the worst demons." He muttered and turned around. "Get out here you coward!" Suddenly, a cloud of dust began to form and Kagome hid behind Inuyasha.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sango, blocking her eyes with her arm. When it had all cleared, the young wolf demon had showed up. He smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kouga! What are you doing attacking villages again?!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked around Inuyasha at the wolf demon. They had encountered him several months ago, and it wasn't all too great. He had kidnapped her and claimed her to be 'his woman' causing a large feud between him and Inuyasha. She wished Inuyasha would just avoid him.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to know? I thought you had come to give me Kagome." Inuyasha growled and pulled out his sword.  
  
"Forget it!" he yelled. Kouga getting ready to fight but stopped and looked up. Inuyasha did as well.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" asked Shippo from Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"It seems like something else has caught their attention." Answered the monk.  
  
"What is that?" announced Sango, pointing up into the air where the two rivals were looking. The sky was getting dark and it seemed that demons were coming towards them.  
  
"Its Naraku." Growled Kouga. "It seems after all this time he's brought his army and is ready to fight."  
  
Note: I only brought Kikyo back cuz I was bored. but I'm really running out of ideas so my story is coming to an end. Thanks to everyone for all the good reviews though! I really appreciated every single one of them! 


	32. chapter 32

A Secret Love  
  
Author's Note: Anyway, I did this to have some fun. I was thinking, what if Kikyo didn't exists in their lives (don't we all wish that?) and Kagome lived in Inuyasha's time? Well this is what this fic is about. And starting now their journey begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, just this fic. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 32  
  
Kagome reached into her kimono and pulled out the completed Shikon jewel. She looked at it and then Inuyasha, before handing it to him. He took it and looked at it silently. "When you're finished. be sure to come back and see me, ok?" she said. He looked at her and smiled a bit. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, but she didn't return it.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He said. He turned and was about to walk off, but he looked over his shoulder at her, as if he was going to say something. He then shook his head and ran off. Kagome watched before whipping away the tears that had formed in her eyes and running home. When she entered, she and Sango sat in her room talking.  
  
"I can't believe you gave him the jewel With Naraku dead, he shouldn't have to become a full blooded demon with the threat gone! Miroku has a normal hand, Kouga's going about his normal life, and so are all the others we've helped out. The war is over Kagome!"  
  
"I know, but what can I say. Even Myoga and Toutousai said there is nothing I can do. He won't become human because according to Toutousai, he won't be able to use the Tetsusiaga." Sango shook her head and got up from where she was sitting.  
  
"I just hope you made the right choice by giving him the jewel." She said and smiled. "I'm going to go pay Miroku a visit." Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango and Miroku had been spending a lot of time together since defeating Naraku.  
  
"See you." Said Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was twirling a lock of hair around her finger and humming to herself as she watched the village children run around. Many of the adults had gone off to do some shopping because of an upcoming festival, so there were children and a few elderly people around. She let out a sigh, wondering where Inuyasha could be. He had promised to come back and return the jewel to her after his transformation, but he had been missing for a week. She scowled. "That jerk. He made me a promise."  
  
"And I'd never break it." She jumped and turned around. Inuyasha smiled at her gently, but there was one thing- He was HUMAN!  
  
"Inuyasha. you're human, in the daytime and in the middle of the month." She said, standing up and running her fingers through his dark hair and over his cheek. "The jewel."  
  
"I used it to become human like you wanted me to." He answered and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And with a lot of hard work and research, I managed to keep my demon strength and speed." She smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"So, you plan on staying with us?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, after all, your brother is going to need some kind of male role model." He answered and grinned, looking down at her. "Wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Always." She answered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, you said you saw Kagome with the human Inuyasha. shouldn't we go greet him or something?" asked Shippo. Miroku looked up from what he was doing and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so. Those two need some time alone." He answered. Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's right, Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since they were kids and now their feeling between each other are starting to change. They haven't been able to spend much time together since we came into the picture, so they need this." Shippo scowled.  
  
"No fair." He muttered. Sango and Miroku smiled and chuckled and Shippo turned to them.  
  
"What do you guys think they're doing?" he asked. Miroku and Sango both began coughing and began getting up muttering excuses and leaving the little fox demon in confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome groaned, her face buried in his chest as she straddled in his lap, face flushed. They had been at it for hours now and it seemed neither of them could get enough of each other. He held her hips, arching up into her as she clutched at him, trying to suppress a scream.  
  
"Say it." He growled in her ear, thrusting into her harder. She screamed his name and buried her face deeper into his shoulder. He pulled out of her, but not far away and nuzzled her neck, running his hands along her inner thighs.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit teasing." Kagome moaned. He leaned into her and cupped her chin and began trailing kisses down to her ear.  
  
"You've gotta beg me first." She whimpered and leaned forward, running her hands over his chest while wrapping her legs around his waist. With that, he plunged into her, finding the spot that made her shudder and moan his name. Once they had reached their climaxes, Inuyasha had to pull her into a kiss so that their shouts could not be heard outside. When they faded, Kagome leaned weakly against him and he wrapped his kimono top around her. "Kagome. are you ok?"  
  
"I think you lost yourself back there, lover boy." She muttered weakly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and cuddled up close to him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." He said, nuzzling her neck. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen next time."  
  
"So, you are going to stick around?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"Its not like I have anywhere else to go." He answered and she smiled. "Besides, I plan on starting a family of my own with you so."  
  
"You know Inuyasha. I've always loved you. Even when we were kids." Kagome informed. Inuyasha blinked and smiled a bit.  
  
"That's good, cuz I love you too. And I've kept it a secret for as long as I could have. But not anymore. I love you Kagome-chan."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha-kun." Said Kagome tiredly and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update chapters since I started this story, but our internet was off and I had no other way to update this fic. I'm REALLY sorry. The only good thing that came out of this was that it gave me more time to try and think up if anything should be added. Oh well, sorry again! I hope you enjoyed this and thanks to EVERYONE for the great reviews! 


End file.
